Twin Terrors
by AnimationNut
Summary: Fred and George are the pranking kings of Hogwarts. But when a rookie first-year tries to show them up, they declare a pranking war to defend their honour. Set in Harry's second year. COS disregarded.
1. She Arrives

**I've been trying to insert my OC in a HP story, but I haven't been satisfied with the results. So I hope I like where this one heads :P I do not own Harry Potter.**

**She Arrives**

The Great Hall was alit with dozens of candles, the dim glow making the environment warm and cozy. The ceiling was bewitched to match the weather outside, so along with the candles was the glimmer of many twinkling silver stars. The second-seventh years were waiting with slight impatience for the feast to begin, but as always they had to wait for the Sorting.

"I'm starving..." Ron moaned and stared in dismay at his empty golden plate. Harry winced when his stomach gave a rather loud rumble and he sighed. Hermione, however, seemed more interested in staring at Fred and George Weasley with a scowl.

"What are they planning?"

Harry followed her gaze and indeed noticed the twins' heads close together, their conversation being spoken in hushed voices. "I don't think I want to know."

"They're probably plotting another prank to kick off the year." Ron absent-mindedly clapped as another Gryffindor was added to their table.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Hermione asked.

Ron arched an eyebrow. "Are you mad? I'd like to live, thank you. Besides, as long as the prank doesn't affect me, I'm sure it'll be a laugh."

...

A blonde girl stood with her fellow first years. Her blue eyes scanned the Hall with awe and amazement. She expected to be back at her old elementary school this year, where her demon of a principal would torture her until something weird happened, like the woman getting a case of green spots.

Which Amy soon discovered was her fault, but of course she didn't intend for such a thing to happen.

"Houston, Amy."

Stepping forward Amy accepted the hat and placed it upon her head and sat on the stool. She had gotten her letter (by owl, which was quite a shock) and her grandma had been absolutely delighted. So the next few days had been spent at her grandma's little cottage, learning about Hogwarts and the different Houses.

As long as she wasn't in Slytherin, she didn't quite care.

It came as a slight shock when after a few seconds the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She supposed she fit into the whole bravery thing. After all, she faced many dangers with her constant prank pulling. And Hogwarts seemed like a perfect place for new material.

Amy did have a rather nasty reputation at her old school. Whoopee Cushions, Buzzers, water balloons and buckets of mud perched on doors were just a few of her tame ones. She couldn't wait to see what she could do with her wand (eleven inches, holly, and the core being a dragon's heartstring) and the many spells she would learn.

Amy headed over to the table that was clapping loudly and cheering. She sat down across from a red-head, bushy haired girl and a boy with rather messy hair.

The girl smiled at her. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Hermione Granger. If you need anything, I'll be glad to show you around."

Amy blinked her blue eyes and accepted Hermione's outstretched hand. "Well, you already know who I am, but I like saying my name. Amy Houston."

The red-head snorted. "Hermione could show you the library first. She knows that place with her eyes closed." He grinned sheepishly under Hermione's glare and quickly introduced himself. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. Every person you see at this table with red hair is my sibling."

Amy glanced around the table and counted. "Wow...four siblings?"

"And I have two more that are already out of Hogwarts." Ron shook his head. "How about you?"

"Only child. Live with my Grandma. She's a witch, but didn't tell me and I didn't find out until I got the owl. So I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

"I didn't either. By the way, I'm Harry Potter, but I suppose you knew that." Harry grinned at her.

"I didn't, actually. But I have heard of you."

Dumbledore rose from his seat, beaming around the Hall. Everyone instantly went silent, waiting. "Another year at Hogwarts, and a great year I'm sure it will be. Before I ramble on, let us eat first!"

Amy stared at the piles of food that appeared on golden platters. She scooped some potatoes and salad on her plate and tipped pumpkin juice into her goblet. She had stuffed a forkful of potatoes in her mouth when the first bang went off.

At the High Table and all along the other House tables were bangs, and a nasty odour began to fill the room. Amy arched an eyebrow at the shrieks of disgust and rage and swallowed. Every table had been rigged but the Gryffindor table. Her blue eyes glanced at Ron's siblings, who were doubled over with laughter at the mess-covered tables.

"WEASLEY! WEASLEY! My office NOW!"

A witch in emerald robes and with a furious look grabbed the two by the ears and dragged them out of the Hall, shouting at them the entire time. Amy watched them leave and then turned to Ron, who was shaking his head and grinning.

"That has to be a new record. I wonder how they did it..."

"Who are they?" Amy asked.

"My brothers, Fred and George. Don't take anything they give you, it's probably a trick. They like practical jokes."

"Huh. Interesting..."

Amy had had a reputation at her old school for being the greatest prankster. Now, it seems, she would have some competition.

Look out Weasley twins; Amy Houston is about to make her own mark.

**If you have prank ideas, that'd be great. Review please!**


	2. Antlers and Gingers

**I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks to Evisawesome for the prank suggestion **

**Antlers and Gingers**

Amy groaned when the morning sunlight poured through the drapes that covered the windows. She rubbed her tired blue eyes and rolled out of bed, yawning. She had been up for most of the night flipping through her spell books in search for a spell that would show the Weasley twins who they were up against.

"There has to be something..." Amy muttered, throwing her nightgown in the corner of her dorm and pulling her black robes over a pair of jeans and a sweater. Ignoring the fact she would most likely be the last one to go to breakfast, she picked up her Transfiguration book and flipped through the pages once more.

"No...no...no...no...wait," Amy grinned when she came upon a spell that should do the trick. "Nothing fancy, but it should tell the twins that I'm the greatest prankster."

Shoving the book back in her trunk, Amy hurried from the Gryffindor Tower and down a few corridors. It was after five minutes did she admit to herself that she was lost. "Dang..."

"Good day, dear lady."

Amy blinked in surprise as a translucent figure floated through a wall and paused to greet her. Hogwarts really did have everything... "Excuse me, sir? I-"

"No need for such formalities! You may call me Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. I am the ghost of Gryffindor." He smiled at her, and Amy sank her nails into her leg to keep herself from laughing. She was starving, and the last thing she wanted was to tick off the one person-er, ghost-that could give her directions.

"Alright Nicholas. My name's Amy. I was wondering, do you think you could direct me to the Great Hall?"

"Of course! In fact, I shall escort you there. You're not the only one having trouble, many first years are seen wandering around with a frightened expression. Don't be afraid to ask for assistance now, we don't bite. But a warning, look out for Peeves, he's a rather...well; he thinks it's a laugh to send first years in the wrong direction."

Amy winced as Nicholas floated through her and quickly followed him, shivering. It was like plunging into an ice lake!

And this Peeves ghost seemed to be just her kind of person...er, ghost.

...

"So, how many detentions did you get?" Ron asked with a grin as he piled sausages onto his plate.

Fred rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "No one has a sense of humor in this place. McGonagall gave us a week's worth of detention with Snape." He wrinkled his nose in disgust and stabbed a piece of sausage with some ferocity.

George took a swig of orange juice and smirked. "No need to worry, Fred. We can plan our 'We're Back Snape' prank when we clean out his brain jars."

Nearly Headless Nick took a seat beside Harry and looked mournfully at the food he could not eat. Amy plopped down beside him and started tipping some eggs onto her plate. "This place needs a map..."

"Get lost?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Thankfully Nick happened to be floating by." Amy jabbed her fork at Hermione. "I'm taking you up on your offer to show me around. The last thing I want is to accidentally wander into the dungeons."

Hermione smiled. "I can show you around during lunch."

"But for now, we'll give you the rundown on which teachers you want to avoid." Ron pushed his empty plate aside and glanced at the glaring Hermione. "What?"

"You can't tell a first year they should avoid their teachers!" Hermione exclaimed.

Amy waved a hand dismissively. "I've had people who hated me before. It'll be nice to know who my future targets are."

Ron blinked. "Future targets?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm kind of a practical joker."

"Not another one!" Hermione moaned. Seeing the amused expression on Amy's face Hermione hastily backtracked. "Not that I don't think you're nice and all, but I already get enough trouble with those two." She jerked a thumb at Fred and George, who were currently stuffing their faces with bacon.

"I won't prank you, if that's what you're worried about." Amy popped a hash brown into her mouth and swallowed. "I have...other people on my mind. Anyway, you were saying Ron?"

"Oh yeah. Snape is the potions master, but he only likes the Slytherins, which is his house. Try not to make a bad impression on your first class. Filch is the caretaker, but as long as you don't track mud or get caught staying up late, then you should be fine. Granted, you are a prankster, so that won't go over to well with Filch."

"And keep away from all Slytherins," Harry added. "They're a rotten lot."

"I'll keep that in mind." Amy paused as she was handed a timetable. "Oh lovely. I have Charms...Transfiguration...Herbology...Double Potions...Defense Against the Dark Arts...History of Magic...and Astrology."

"Don't worry; the only thing you have to watch out for is Potions...and possibly DADA."

"Ron! Gilderoy Lockhart is an absolute genius!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron rolled his blue eyes and shook his head.

"She's only saying that because she fancies him."

Amy smirked slightly and glanced once more at her schedule. A bundle of nerves was rising in her stomach along with excitement. These subjects certainly beat math and science, but she had no practice in magic.

"Since you guys are a year above me, I'm going to need an escort. You can still show me around Hermione, but I am hopeless with finding my way around new places." Hermione settled back, satisfied that she could still be a tour guide of sorts. Amy turned and glanced at Nick with a hopeful smile. "Do you think you could help me to my classes for the next few days?"

"It won't be a problem." Nick said cheerfully.

The sound of benches sliding back made Amy glance at Fred and George, who were up and about to leave the Hall. "I guess it's now or never..." She muttered and carefully removed her wand from her sleeve. Keeping it out of sight, she pointed it at the two twins and whispered, "_Anteoculatia_."

Antlers instantly grew from the twins' red hair. Shouting in unison, they stumbled under the sudden weight before gaining their balance and whirling around.

The Hall was echoing with howling laughter and gleeful jeers. Never before has anyone dared prank the twins for fear of their retaliation. Now every head in the Hall was swinging around, frantically searching for the brave person.

Fred and George turned a brilliant shade of red as they glared. Ron had tears streaming down his cheeks as he pounded the table. "Excellent!" He choked and grinned widely at Amy. "But my brothers are practical jokers themselves..."

"I know. I just wanted them to know that there is a new prankster in town." Amy grinned. "And I don't like sharing the limelight."

...

"Who did it?" George hissed to his brother as he felt the antlers on his head in disbelief.

Fred noticed Hermione's amused and disapproving gaze and followed it. A blonde first year was watching the mirth in the hall with a lazy expression, but every prankster could detect the flash of triumph that twinkled in her blue eyes.

"Her," Fred muttered and gestured towards the blonde girl.

"A first year, huh? Well, I suppose we could let her off easy, since she's new and all. But we _will _be having a talk with her."

"I agree brother."

...

"Don't I ever catch a break?" Minerva McGonagall asked wearily, watching the angry Weasley twins storm out of the Great Hall, their antlers almost getting tangled as they jostled to leave first.

"That was rather amusing." Albus Dumbledore said, wiping tears of mirth from his blue eyes. "It seems like Mr. and Mr. Weasley have some competition this year."

"And that's a good thing?" Minerva asked.

"You just don't want another person clogging up your free time with detentions." Pomona Sprout teased.

"If I get another prankster, you can be certain I'll be handing him or her off to one of you."

"You're cruel, Minerva."

"I try."


	3. It Begins

**I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks to Moment4Life and Ax for the idea!**

**It Begins**

"So, it seems you boys are finally getting a taste of your own medicine." Madame Pomfrey said as she gave a flick of her wand. The antlers disappeared from the twins' heads and they both gave a collective sigh of relief.

"I'm sure this will be a one-time thing." Fred said with a grin.

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes and shooed them from the hospital wing. "And I'm sure this will be the only time I'll see you two in here," she answered sarcastically.

Fred and George walked down the corridor and scowled at the snickers they were getting. "Hey Gred?"

"Yes Forge?"

"I'm thinking we should let Miss Blue Eyes know who she's dealing with."

A wicked grin crossed George's face as they approached the Fat Lady. "Did you pack the Dungbombs?"

"Of course. How about we put them to good use?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

...

Amy followed Nick down the corridors and tried not to bump into too many other students. Some of the fifth years looked like they could bowl her over. She had always been too skinny for her age...

The ghost stopped in front of a classroom and Amy peered in. She was surprised to see yet another ghost-but this one was teaching. "Are there more ghosts that teach?"

"There is only one ghost teacher at Hogwarts and he is it. One day he fell asleep in the staffroom, and woke up to teach but left his body behind."

"Whoa..." Amy shook her head in disbelief. Maybe she should take up Hermione's advice and read Hogwarts; A History. "Thanks for the escort, Nick."

"No problem at all. I shall come for you after class then; be good!"

Amy waved to Nick and slipped in her History of Magic class. Other students were already scattered among the bleacher-like seats. Amy climbed to the very top seat and sat down, dropping some parchment and quills on her desk and fishing her textbook out of her bag.

The bell rang and immediately Professor Binns started to teach. Amy nearly whacked her head of her desk the instance she heard his voice. It was a droning, monotonous and absolutely lacked emotion. She already had a terrible attention span, and there was no doubt in her mind that she would fall asleep eventually.

"I can do this..." She muttered, picking up a quill and began to write the note down.

...

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

Amy lifted her head and blinked furiously. The chatter of students as they got up and left filled her ears and the blonde girl pushed herself up. "Oh...bugger."

She had fallen asleep and left a lovely drool puddle on her note on the goblin rebellion, which was only half-finished. "I'm most certainly not going to survive this class..."

Shoving her supplies in her bag Amy got up and hurried from the classroom. She smiled at Nick and they set off down the corridor. "How was History of Magic?"

"Interesting," Amy responded, trying not to look guilty. Did anyone else fall asleep in that class? It would be a miracle if anyone stayed awake...

Of course, it could just be her.

They were halfway down the corridor when there was a tremendous bang. Amy shrieked in shock as something nasty and putrid splattered all over her, drenching her robes and bag in a brown mess. Bystanders who were just passing got the back-blast, with spots of the brown substance staining their robes as well.

Amy shook her hands and tried to get the stuff off. It reeked! "Do I _want _to know?"

Nick sighed. "Probably not. That might be Peeves' doing. He's rather fond of Dungbombs, you see. And he's a poltergeist that pranks constantly."

"Hmm..." Amy glanced around at the irate students that were backtracking to their common rooms to wash the brown stuff off and hurry up to their next class. "Change of plans."

"Gryffindor Tower?"

"Please."

...

Amy stormed into the common room and scanned the stragglers. They stared at her in curiosity and amusement, hiding their chuckles behind their hands. The two redheads in the corner were grinning widely. She walked over to them and put her hands on her hips. "What the heck was that?"

"Dungbombs." Fred said cheerfully. "And considering this a warning. We know it was you that put antlers on our heads."

"We appreciate a practical joker as much as the next guy, but this our territory. You can stick with the small pranks once in a while, and when we leave, you are free to take reign as the Hogwarts prankster." George smirked at her.

Amy arched an eyebrow. "On the contrary, what you consider a warning, _I _consider a challenge. Get ready."

Fred and George watched in disbelief as she stormed past them and up the stairs that led to the girl's dorm. She paused in the middle of the stairway and leaned back with a grin. "By the way, the name's Houston. Amy Houston."

...

Amy stumbled into Potions seconds before the bell rang. She sat down at a table in the back of the room and glanced around. Having class in the cold, damp dungeons was one thing, but the frog eyes floating in jars were seriously creeping her out.

"Nervous?"

Amy glanced beside her at a girl with raven locks with blue streaks. "Sort of. I figure I'll just stay quiet and see how that works."

"I heard Snape can smell fear. I'm Karen."

"Amy. So...do you know what you're doing?" Amy asked, staring at the pewter cauldron with uncertainty.

"Well, I'm a pure-blood, if that's what you mean. But do I know what I'm doing? Absolutely not." Karen set up her brass scales and propped her Potions book up. Amy followed suit and jumped when the dungeon door slammed shut behind them.

"You are here to learn the fine art that is potion making." A man with sallow skin, greasy black hair and black eyes strode to the front of the class, a sneer twitching on his face. "I do not expect you to completely grasp the skill that it takes to make perfect potions, nor do I expect you to appreciate the shimmering fires that flicker under your cauldrons."

Amy peered at Karen out of the corner of her eye and mouthed, "Is he serious?"

Karen shrugged and smirked slightly.

"But I _do _expect you to listen to every direction I give you. I expect you to obey me and not question my authority. If you so much as abuse the potions I will make sure you are expelled. The directions for a Love Potion are up front," he said and gestured to the front board. "If you're not a bunch of dunderheads of which I am used to, then this shouldn't be a problem."

A group of green-clad Slytherins in the corner snickered. Amy noted that this man had two tones so far; indifference and sarcasm. She wondered if she would ever experience the angry side...

Who was she kidding? Of course she would.

"He hasn't even taught us anything yet! He certainly can't expect us to know this stuff, can he?" Karen whispered frantically, staring at the board and flipping through her Potions book, hoping to come across some hints.

"I guess he does." Amy said idly, crushing her Moonstone into fine powder and sprinkling it into her cauldron, where blue flames were licking the bottom.

"Love Potions are supposed to be banned from Hogwarts!" Karen hissed, staring at her Moonstone chunks.

"I don't think Snape follows the rules of Hogwarts that much." Amy muttered, tossing some Ashwinder eggs and wincing when they burned her hand. Ashwinder eggs were extremely hot and flammable if they weren't frozen. "Guess I should have put the eggs in first..."

"How can you be so calm?" Karen asked, widening her green eyes when her potion turned a blood red.

"I'm not one that gets hysterical easy. Angry, yes. I hear I can be a nightmare when I'm angry." Amy paused and peered into Karen's cauldron. "Um...I don't think it's supposed to look like that."

Karen opened her mouth to retort when Snape seemed to materialize out of nowhere, right beside them. "I didn't realize my class was social time." He glowered at them, and Amy bit back a sarcastic comment.

"Sorry sir." Amy apologized and turned back to her potion. Snape's beady black eyes travelled to a struggling Karen and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you happen to add the rose thorns _before _the peppermint, Miss Thomas?" He asked.

Karen turned as red as her potion and shook her head. Snape smirked and remarked, "I see we have another Longbottom. Pay attention, Thomas, or I just may experiment this potion on _you._"

He swept away to bully some other first-year Gryffindors and Karen whimpered. Amy scowled after the Potions master and mumbled, "He is so next."

"Next for what?" Karen managed to ask as she went about repairing her potion.

"On my target list. I'm kind of a practical joker."

"Were you the one who pranked the twins?" She asked; eyes wide. Amy nodded, and Karen stared in awe. "Those two are legendary! You got guts."

Amy shrugged. "Well, expect more. I think I just challenged them to a prank war."

"But the year only started!"

"I have a habit of causing chaos early on in the year." Amy added the last ingredient to her potion and smiled in satisfaction when the smoke curled alluringly into the air. "Sweet."

Karen sniffed and smiled dreamily. "It smells like apple cinnamon."

"Really? Smells like chocolate to me. I absolutely adore chocolate..." Amy poured some of the potion into a vial and corked it.

Karen frowned when Amy filled a second vial. "You only need to hand in one sample."

"I know, but I figure this might come in handy later on." Amy stuffed the extra vial in her robe pocket.

As she joined the line-up in front of Snape's desk, there was a brilliant flash of pink light. Blinking the spots from her vision Amy glanced around and arched an eyebrow. Everyone in the room had turned pink!

"What the-?" Karen stared at her vibrant hands in shock. Amy glanced at the livid Snape, and she tuned out his furious yells as she surveyed the mass of hollering guys.

"Hmm...so it seems the pranking war begins. Not bad, Weasleys. Not bad." She flipped her pink hair over her shoulder and smirked. "But I think I have an idea that will totally trump this pathetic excuse for a joke."


	4. Blind Date

**I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks to Moment4Life and Ax for the idea! (Again) :)**

**Blind Date**

"What happened to you?" Nick asked in disbelief as Amy shuffled out of the dungeons, still bright pink as Snape had been unable to find the antidote.

"Weasleys," Amy answered as she stormed down the corridor, her pink skin an extreme eyesore. "By the way, this is Karen."

"Nice to meet you! I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." The ghost said proudly. Karen smiled at him a bit nervously, for she had never seen ghost a before.

She passed Snape, who seemed to be having an argument with McGonagall, her Head of House. The Weasley twins were trying to slip by so they could go to class but were caught by Snape. His furious accusations started up once more.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Snape roared glaring death at the two jokers.

Fred put on his best innocent look. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Professor."

"Yes sir, we've been in Charms all morning." George added with a grin.

"We shall see about that." McGonagall said crisply and started in the direction of the Charms Corridor. Snape grabbed the Weasley twins by the arms and dragged them down the corridor. Fred caught Amy's scowl and he grinned wickedly. George mouthed, 'Bring it on!', and all four figures disappeared around the corner.

"What was all that about?" Karen asked, running her fingers through her bright pink locks and frowned.

"It seems the Weasleys thought it would be funny to turn me pink, and have a shot of humiliating Snape." Amy scowled at the snickering students that passed. "It seems it is my turn to retaliate."

"Now now, you wouldn't want to get in trouble in your first week of school." Nick chided Amy and chivvied the two girls towards the hospital wing. "I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will have something for you two, that woman can cure almost anything."

...

It took a few nasty potions, but Madame Pomfrey managed to erase the pinkness from their bodies. Karen sighed with relief and thanked the medi-witch. Amy slung her bag over her shoulder as her mind raced through the possibilities of payback pranks.

"What is your name?"

Amy blinked and glanced at Madame Pomfrey. "Er, Amy Houston. Thanks for fixing us. Never thought I'd see the day where I would turn completely pink."

_Or that I was a witch and find myself in a pranking war with two older wizards._

"Are a practical joker, by chance?" Pomfrey asked suspiciously, looking at Amy carefully.

Amy grinned. "Me? Nah. Why do you ask?"

But Pomfrey could not be fooled. There was a twinkle in the girl's blue eyes that reminded her strongly of the Weasley twins. It was the exact sparkle they got when they were planning something.

"I better go or I'll be late for Herbology. Thanks a lot!" Amy grabbed Karen by the hand and they booked it from the hospital wing and were Nick was waiting.

...

Karen and Amy strode across the campus towards the greenhouses. The sun was high in the blue sky and it was a perfect day out. Amy stared absent-mindedly at the sparkling lake and nearly jumped out of her skin when a large tentacle rose from the surface and waved about. Karen, who had not been expecting such a thing, shrieked and bolted, leaving Amy to gape in shock.

It should have been a surprise when the thing, frightened by Karen's shrill scream, thrashed about and wrapped itself around Amy's ankle in its panic.

_Oh...this is not going to end well._

Amy dug her nails into the grass to keep from being dragged into the water. It did not help that she couldn't swim, which she now realized might have been a good skill to learn. She considering attacking the squid or octopus or whatever it was, but decided that it would make the situation worse. Besides, she was pretty sure this was considered school property. And damaging school property was not allowed.

_So now you choose to follow the rules?_

There was another harsh jerk and Amy shrieked. Her blue eyes frantically scanned the rolling green lawns and came upon a rather large figure in the distance. What was his name? Hagrid?

"HAGRID!" Amy screamed and her panic increased as the squid yanked roughly again. The figure turned towards her voice just as Amy was halfway in the chilly water. There was a shout of surprise, and Amy screamed once more for good measure before she disappeared under.

Amy held her breath and bubbles escaped her nose. Her blue eyes grew wide as she stared into the bulging black eyes of a huge squid, with long tentacles and slimy suckers. She tried removing her foot from the squids grasp, but it didn't seem keen on letting her go.

Something splashed into the water and Amy saw some pieces of meat float to the bottom of the surface before spots exploded in her vision. Someone grabbed her by the neck of her robes and lifted her up, sunlight blinding her once more.

"All righ', Amy?" Hagrid asked frantically, studying the coughing and panting girl before him. "I don' know wha' made 'im attack you like that."

Amy pushed herself into a sitting position and took a deep breath. Her blonde hair was plastered to her forehead and her robes were plastered to her skinny body. "I guess it was because my friend screamed when she saw one of his tentacles rise out of the water. She wasn't expecting that. She must have startled him and..." She shrugged and coughed once more.

The tentacle rose out of the water once more, and Hagrid patted it gently. "No 'arm done. See? Yeh 'ave nothin' to be afraid off."

_I wouldn't be so sure..._Amy thought warily. But she slowly inched forward and tentatively petted the tentacle. It felt cool and weird.

Hagrid beamed, and Amy made a mental note to put a Silencing Charm on Karen the next time they took this route. "Well, thanks for the save Hagrid. I ought to get to Herbology now."

"Are yeh sure yeh don' wan' to see Madame Pomfrey firs'?" Hagrid asked anxiously. Amy waved her hand in dismissal and grinned.

"I'm fine, don't worry. See you later!" Amy waved goodbye and picked up her bag that had fallen off in all the excitement. Something glistened in the sun and Amy picked it up curiously. It was her extra bottle of Love Potion.

A wicked grin crossed her face. It would be cruel, but it was time for the Weasley twins to know she didn't play nice.

...

Karen glanced up when Amy entered the greenhouse, dripping wet. "What happened to you?"

Amy punched her in the shoulder and scowled. "That's for letting me get attacked by a giant squid, you jerk!"

...

Moonlight streamed through the windows, and Amy glanced around her dorm. Everyone was fast asleep, except for Karen, who was nervously playing with her hair. Amy got up and crept for the stairs, motioning for Karen to follow her.

"Why do I have come?" Karen whispered.

"Because you owe me one! Now be quiet..." Amy hissed and cast a Disillusion Charm. The two girls hurried down the corridors and went outside. Amy stood at the edge of the lake and glanced at Karen. "Do you have the goblet?"

Karen removed the golden cup she had nicked at dinner. Amy poured the Love Potion into the goblet and handed it back to Karen. "Stay here. I have to go...get someone."

...

Amy stole up the stairs and into Fred and George's dorm. The two twins were lying in beds side-by-side. She couldn't tell them apart, but decided it didn't matter. She just needed one of them. She walked over and jostled a shoulder. Fred blinked his eyes blearily and glanced around. "Whassamatter?"

"_Silencio."_

Fred instantly went silent. He grabbed his throat but before he could a clear view on who cast the spell, Amy whispered, _"__Petrificus__Totalus__."_

Fred's arms and legs invisibly locked together. Amy rolled him over so he couldn't tell who was doing this to him. Finally, she said, "_Wingardium Leviosa."_

Fred floated helplessly in the air, and Amy guided him down the corridors, making sure to renew the Disillusion Charm. It took a lot longer, but they finally made it outside. Karen stared at her in disbelief. "Why do you have Fred?"

"Is that who this is? Good to know." Amy positioned Fred so that he was hovering over the lake. His mouth was slack and his eyes were darting about. Amy whistled softly and a tentacle rose up. Karen handed her the goblet and Amy gave it to the squid. It felt the goblet before tilting it over a bit, the potion inside the cup dribbling out and right into Fred's open mouth.

He coughed and gagged and Amy brought him back to the grass. She preformed the counter-curse and Fred was able to move again. He moved towards her, anger flashing in his eyes before a glassy look passed through them.

"So...what is going on?"

Amy rolled her blue eyes. "I decided to use the spare Love Potion on one of the twins. But I can't give it to them, because that would make them fall in love with me. So I had to bring Fred out here so Old Squidgy could give it too him-indirectly, of course."

Karen's green eyes widened. "You made Fred fall in love with the squid?"

"Yup." Amy cast a quick Memory Charm on Fred to make him forget how she got him out here and slipped the goblet in her robes. "You got the camera?"

"Yeah. I took it from Colin for a bit." Karen held up the camera and Amy grinned.

"Then let us leave the couple to their...date. I have an antidote to make. I wonder if I can convince Peeves to break into Snape's office..."

...

She had to bribe Peeves with a dozen Dungbombs before he stole the supplies she needed from Snape's office. Amy was now crouched in a bathroom stall, blue flames licking the base of her cauldron. She learned the flame trick from Hermione, who was really good at making them.

"Wiggentree twigs, castor oil, and the extract of a Gurdyroot," Amy listed off as she added them to the cauldron. After a bit she scooped the flames up in a jar and bottled some of the clear potion. She waved her wand and made the contents of the cauldron disappear and she quickly hurried back to her dorm and put everything away.

The whole magic thing wasn't so hard if you worked at it. Amy was amazed she could actually perform the Body-Bind Jinx. Maybe she would flip through her spell books more tonight...

She glanced at her watch and noticed that morning would soon come. She hurried back outside and stifled a laugh. Fred was holding a bouquet of flowers he must have picked from the gardens out to the squid and Karen was snapping pictures so fast a pile was collecting at her feet.

"How's it been going?" Amy asked.

Karen glanced up from Colin's camera. "So far he's serenaded it, tried to give it some candies he found in his pocket, recited a poem and now he is giving it flowers."

Amy glanced at the pictures on the ground and grinned. "I think that's enough for tonight." There was a splash, and Amy snickered when she realized Fred had waded into the lake in hopes of dancing with the squid. "Take a picture! Sweet! Hey, Fred!"

Fred turned towards the sound of her voice, a bit miffed. "What?"

"I have a gift for you. It's from the squid."

His eyes lit up and he hurried back to shore, dripping wet. He grabbed the goblet from Amy's hand and drank it without question.

Amy giggled and snatched the goblet away. Karen picked up the pictures and the two of them booked it back to Hogwarts. "Now what?" Karen asked, panting slightly.

"We make copies and post them around the school, of course!"

...

Fred stumbled on the spot, blinking in confusion. He was outside, he was soaking, and he was in his pajamas. What was going-?

Oh...no.

A brilliant red blush rose upon his face as he recounted the events that had happened. He scrambled away from the lake and away from the squid and tore back to the castle, trying desperately to remember what happened. But he didn't have the slightest clue. All he remembered was being outside and suddenly falling in love with a squid!

He really hoped no one found out...

...

"I don't want to know..." Minerva chanted, rubbing her temples and staring in disbelief at the pictures that adorned every classroom door and wall in the castle. Many depicted Fred Weasley giving gifts to the giant squid, and even attempting to _dance _with it.

But it was obvious it was not on his own accord, considering the way he stared at the pictures in horror and tried to tear as many down as possible.

"It would seem Mr. Weasley was under the influence of a Love Potion." Severus drawled, his mouth curling up in a sneer. "Some ingredients were stolen from my personal supply, the same ingredients that create the antidote."

"But who?" Minerva asked, completely astounded.

"I haven't the slightest. But trust me when I say that if I ever find out, they will be facing dire consequences."

"Minerva, Severus! How are we this morning?" Albus asked cheerfully, striding down the corridor to stop beside them.

"Have you seen these?" Minerva asked. "I'm worried that Mr. Weasley will pitch himself off of his broom next Quidditch game!"

"No harm done. I can honestly say that something else will distract the students from this...event." Albus' blue eyes twinkled.

"If you mean that Mr. Weasley will get revenge on whoever managed to do this, then I am even more worried! The last thing I need is a pranking war going on in my house!"

"How do you know it's in your house?" Severus asked.

"Poppy told me early this morning. She said she can detect the same mischievous and devious personality in Amy Houston as she can in Fred and George Weasley."

"A first year capable of such a joke? How interesting..." Albus smiled serenely.

"I'll have to have a talk with Miss Houston on the dangers of stealing potion samples from my class." Severus muttered and swept away. Minerva rubbed her temples once more and sighed.

"And I'll have to have a talk with her about taking it too far while _you _have a talk with Severus about him making the first years concoct a Love Potion!"

Minerva stormed after Severus, both of them intent on finding Amy Houston. Albus glanced at the pictures and shook his head. "This will certainly be an interesting year."

...

Amy and Karen had finally gotten used to the castle, making sure to take the same routes that Nick showed them. The blonde one did not expect someone to grab her by the back of her robes and shove her against the wall. When she was looking into the furious eyes of Fred Weasley, Amy figured she should have seen this coming.

"You. Are. Dead." He hissed. "You better watch your back, because my revenge is going to be oh so sweet."

Amy rubbed the back of her neck as the livid Fred stormed away. A green-clad figure passed him and seemed to be heading for Amy. She clucked her tongue when she noticed it was her Head of House.

Karen summed up her thoughts in one, sing-song word. "You're in trouuuble!"


	5. Slytherin for a Day

**I do not own Harry Potter. Based on Evisawesome's suggestion :)**

**Slytherin for a Day**

Amy leaned back in the wooden chair and stared at the floor. Professor McGonagall was pacing the length of her immaculate office, breathing hard. She had not said anything in the past five minutes, and Amy was getting worried. She knew her Head of House was tough and fair, but considering the fact Love Potions were banned at Hogwarts, she might be in a heck of a lot of trouble.

_I could always blame Snape..._

"What were you _thinking_?"

Startled by the sudden outburst of speech, it took a few seconds for Amy to process what McGonagall had said. "I guess I wasn't."

"Wasn't what?"

"Wasn't thinking..."

McGonagall sighed and lowered herself into her chair. She regarded the girl on the other side of the desk and Amy gave a crooked grin. "Do you know that Love Potions are banned at Hogwarts?"

Amy blinked. "I had no idea!"

"Don't lie to me!" Minerva snapped, and Amy slunk lower in her chair, a bit ashamed. "You've only been here a few days and you already have a reputation among the students and staff!"

"Is it a good one?" Amy asked curiously.

"I refuse to answer that," Minerva stated flatly. "I should expel you, or at the very least suspend you. But Professor Dumbledore believes that since this is your first offence, you should be given more nothing more than a detention. So tomorrow at eight o'clock you will report to the trophy room and Mr. Filch, the caretaker, will give you your punishment."

_Lovely, _Amy grimaced. _From what Ron told me, this won't be fun._

"...try to follow the rules from now on. I would hate to take anymore points from Gryffindor."

Amy realized she had missed the first part of the sentence and just smiled. "I'll be the perfect student from now on. At least, I'll try anyways."

"Dismissed," Minerva said curtly, and Amy jumped up and hurried out of the office. Minerva sighed wearily and rubbed her forehead. "Perfect student...I don't think so. This is going to be a long seven years."

...

Amy nearly crashed into Karen, who was crouching by Headmistress' office when she came barrelling out the door. Karen blushed and quickly stood up, a sheepish grin on her face. "I suppose one night of detention won't be that bad."

Amy rolled her eyes and the two set off down the corridor. They had missed breakfast and were going to be late to Charms if they didn't hurry.

"Miss Houston..."

The cold, drawling voice of Severus Snape made Amy freeze in her tracks and roll her blue eyes to the vast ceiling, as if begging for help. Karen nervously shuffled her sneaker-clad feet and looked everywhere but the approaching Potions master.

"If I ever hear of you smuggling potion samples out of my class again, you will regret it." Snape informed, black eyes glinting dangerously. "And since I have no proof of you stealing ingredients from my personal supply, let me assure you that it will be the last thing you do at Hogwarts if I ever find evidence that pins you to the crime. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Amy muttered."

"You will have detention with me for the week, starting at eight."

"But I already have detention with Mr. Filch tonight!" Amy protested. As an afterthought, she quickly added, "Sir."

Snape's mouth curled up in an unpleasant smile. "Then I suppose you'll have to come to the dungeons when you finish."

The bell rang loudly, and Snape smirked. "Late for class...Miss Thomas, that'll be three detentions with me starting tonight. Miss Houston, that'll be another three added on to your sentence."

Amy clamped her mouth shut and nodded. Snape swept away like the bat he was and Amy angrily stormed down the corridor with a dismayed Karen in tow.

"Look on the bright side! At least you'll only have seven detentions to handle by yourself."

Amy snorted. "There is no bright side with Snape. It's only black and black with him."

They entered their Charms class and quickly apologized to Professor Flitwick. They sat down at a table in the back and stared at the feather. Everyone was practicing the Wingardium Leviosa Charm, and Amy snorted. With a swish and flick of her wrist and a lazy recite of the spell, her feather floated gently into the air.

"How'd you do that?" Karen whispered, trying desperately to get her feather to rise off of her desk.

"It's a lot easier using this Charm on a feather than it is on a person." Amy shrugged and glanced at Karen. "No, no. Its swish and flick. Give it a shot."

Karen obeyed, and grinned happily when her feather rose in the air. "Thanks!"

Amy nodded, and her mind wandered to what Fred and George would retaliate with.

...

Fred dangled the glass vial and George grinned. The sludge within was none other than a Polyjuice potion. The twins always made sure to have at least one vial at hand. You never knew when it could come in handy. "Did you get the hair?"

George held up a thin strand proudly. Fred squinted at it and raised an eyebrow. "Why is it green?"

"Um...I don't quite know. I had to practically yank it off of Malfoy's robes." George dropped the hair in and the mixture turned a thick green colour. Fred studied it for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm sure it'll still be very entertaining." He said cheerfully and poured the mixture into a goblet. "Good thing we have a free period, eh George?"

"Absolutely." George grinned and took the goblet from Fred and paused. "Wait...how are we going to get her to drink it?"

Fred thought for a second. "Hmm...Didn't think of that. Oh well. We'll just jump her when she comes in and force it down her throat."

"Then run like mad to the Great Hall?"

"Sounds like a plan, dear brother!"

Oh! I think that's her..."

The twins hurried into the common room spotted Amy climbing through the portrait hole. Fred nodded and George launched a flying tackle at Amy. The blonde let out a shriek of surprise as she fell to the floor, the redhead pinning her down.

"Get off! What is wrong with you?" Amy snapped, trying to pull her wrists free so she could cuff George a good one.

Fred casually walked over, ignoring the bewildered stares of their fellow Gryffindors. He bent over, and when Amy opened her mouth for another biting insult, Fred poured the sludge into her mouth. Amy coughed and gagged, and George rolled off of her.

"Shall we run?"

"Let's."

The two booked it through the portrait hole and Amy pushed herself up, spitting and choking. "That was nasty! What the heck was it?"

Karen was wide-eyed and shocked. "I...have no clue."

Amy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and glowered at the empty portrait hole. "They are so going to get it. But if this was their idea of a payback prank, it was pathetic."

She stormed upstairs and threw her bag on her four poster bed. She and Karen set off for the Great Hall and it was halfway there did Amy start to feel funny. "I don't feel so good..."

Amy leaned against a marble pillar for a support and shuddered. But as soon as the feeling came, it passed. Amy frowned and muttered, "What the heck did those two give me?"

"Um...Amy?"

"Yeah?"

Karen stared at Amy in shock. She did not know how to explain her best friend's current predicament, so she removed a compact mirror from her pocket and held it out to Amy. Confused, she studied her reflection and froze.

Her hair was now silver with green streaks. She was wearing green Slytherin robes with the silver snake badge. She had turned into a Slytherin.

"An explanation would be wonderful at the moment."

Karen bit her lower lip nervously. "I think Fred and George gave you a Polyjuice potion. If you put my hair in it and you drank it, you would turn into me."

"Ugh..."Amy moaned and ran a hand through her silver hair. If she skipped lunch, then that would mean admitting cowardice, and Amy Houston was not a coward. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the doors to the Great Hall open and stormed in.

No one noticed her for the first few seconds, and then some of the Gryffindors did a double-take. Then the whispers started and they started spreading like wild fire. Amy stopped behind Fred and George, a scowl on her face and seething.

"I don't think green is your colour." Fred said cheerfully, helping himself to some sandwiches.

"Quick question. Did you plan on turning me into...this?" Amy asked; blue eyes narrowed.

George shook his head. "We were hoping to turn you into Malfoy, but I think I got a loose thread on his robe instead of a hair." He looked Amy over and smiled. "This is a very interesting turnout though."

"Now why don't you go join the Slytherins?" Fred suggested with a wicked smile.

"I'm a Gryffindor that turned into a Slytherin, so I belong here." Amy pointed out.

"Ah, but you _look _like a Slytherin." George said.

"It's your qualities that make you what you are, not your appearance." Amy crossed her arms and glowered. The three were completely oblivious to the fact they were being watched intently by the rest of the Hall.

"That is true, but you made me fall in love with a squid against my will, and that was a very Slytherin thing to do."

"So is turning me into a Slytherin!" Amy hissed.

"We shall put it to a vote then." Fred stood up on his bench and Amy groaned, pressing a hand to her forehead. She knew how _this _was going to turn out.

"All in favour of letting Amy here sitting at the Gryffindor table, raise your hand!"

Only the Slytherin's hands rose in the air as well as Karen's. Amy crossed her arms and scowled and glared at the highly amused Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. "Thank you Karen." Karen blushed and smiled.

"All in favour of making Amy sit with the Slytherins until she becomes a Gryffindor again?"

Every hand at the last three tables came up, waving in the air and some people cheered. Amy looked up at the bewitched ceiling, counted to ten, and stormed over to the Slytherin table. There was an empty seat at the very end, and Amy collapsed into it. "I am going to kill them..."

"Do you think we want our table contaminated?" Draco asked with a sneer.

Amy rolled her eyes and plucked a roll off of a platter, not really caring if it was poisoned or not. She took an angry bite and sat fuming; ignoring the insults the Slytherins threw her way and glaring daggers at a beaming Fred and George.

"Salazar Slytherin would be most upset knowing he had a Gryffindor Mudblood sitting at his table." Draco continued. "Terrible riff-raff, bad for his image."

"He's dead, just like your personality." Amy snapped, not bothering to look at him.

Draco's eyes flashed. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you. My father-"

"If you have to refer to your father every time someone insults you, then you must really be all bark and no bite." Amy said disdainfully. "I can feel my personality getting uglier by the minute. Soon it's going to be as bad as your face."

Silence fell around the Slytherin table as Draco grew steadily red, a large feat considering he was as pale as could be.

Fred noticed this and widened his eyes. "I haven't seen Malfoy get this mad before...that girl has guts."

"Do you know who my family is? They can make your name mud in a second!" Draco hissed. "And you know your little friend? She's the idiot of her family! She won't be getting you far in-"

Shocked gasps echoed through the Hall as Amy upturned a pitcher of pumpkin juice over his head. He stared at her in shock and disbelief. Amy arched an eyebrow and dropped the pitcher back on the table. "You need to cool down and learn some manners kid."

She stood up and noted Snape's furious eyes. With a sigh, Amy interrupted him before he could speak. "I know, I know. Detention. I'll be there." Shooting Draco one last disgusted look, she strode out of the Hall, pausing only to give an impressed Fred and George a smirk. Karen jumped up from her seat and the two left the Great Hall, and the second the doors shut a grand cheer rose up from every table except for the Slytherins and the High Table.

"That was rather bold..." Albus mused.

"Stupid, you mean. Doing it right in front of the staff!" Severus hissed. "She already has ten days of detention, I'm going to add another five onto that and take away ten points..."

Minerva scowled. "I've already punished her for the Love Potion incident!"

"And she also smuggled potions out of my class. I will not have it. She is already turning into an arrogant and smug version of Potter, and she hasn't even done anything!"

"I daresay the school will know her name now..." Albus said brightly.

"So you're not going to punish her?" Severus snapped.

"On the contrary, I am going to give her twenty points for standing up for herself. Don't look at me like that Severus; you know Mr. Malfoy probably said something insulting. And she does not need that many detentions, so cut it down to...let's say eight."

"But Headmaster-"

"No arguing Severus. I'm sure you'll get plenty more opportunities to give her as many detentions as you desire after she retaliates on Mister Weasley and Weasley. Would you care for some pudding?"


	6. Missing Clothes

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Missing Clothes**

Amy avoided the hexes thrown at her by Malfoy, who was determined to make a fool out of her for making a fool out of _him._ She had always been a little paranoid, so being on her guard was a second nature. It had come as a great relief when she caught her reflection in a sparkling window and discovered that her green and silver hair had turned back to her normal blonde.

"You're a Gryffindor again." Karen observed, regarded the red and gold badge and black robes. "How are you going to get Fred and George back?"

"I'll think of something," Amy replied, reaching up and grabbing Karen by the neck of her robes and dragging her to the floor as Malfoy attempted to hex her for the umpteenth time. Fortunately for her, McGonagall happened to be passing by and started shouting at Malfoy, and with a snicker Amy and Karen moved to the trophy room.

Dusk had fallen and it was time for Amy's detention with Filch. After promising Karen she would meet her in the dungeons, the blonde entered the room and stared with wide-eyes at the glittering mass of trophies and plaques that adorned every inch of the walls. The man was glowering at her with a sneer. "You will clean every trophy in this room-"He gestured around him. "-and you will not use magic...or else."

Amy arched an eyebrow, but stayed silent. She sat down on the floor and watched Filch whisper something to his skeletal, dust coloured cat with large lamp-like eyes and he slunk off to patrol the corridors. The cat shuffled over and sat down a few feet away from her, yellow eyes narrowed.

"A guard cat, huh? That's new..." Amy muttered before reluctantly picking up a rag and dipping it in a container of polish. She had been forced to polish much silver at her Grandmother's when she got in trouble, and that happened to be very often.

She was halfway through the set of trophies when the door was flung open and a barrage of Dungbombs came flying through. Amy shrieked and threw her hands over her head, the cat hissing violently and diving behind Amy for cover. Splattered with the foul substance and completely livid when she realized every trophy she had polished was covered in filth, Amy jumped to her feet and hollered threats as she heard two sets of feet storming down the corridor.

"Not cool!" Amy hissed, wiping her eyes clean and glowering about the room. The cat had slunk to the other side of the room and was glaring at her, as if this was all her fault. "Oh, don't look at me like that."

Seething, Amy plopped back down and hastily scrubbed each trophy as hard as she could. It took well over three hours, but each trophy was sparkling to perfection, and the sludge-covered Amy was quite out of place in this clean atmosphere.

The cat strutted around the room, as if inspecting her work. Amy rolled her blue eyes and crossed her arms, waiting impatiently for Filch to arrive. She didn't really think he would appreciate her ducking off when he hadn't properly criticized her in some way.

Just as she finished that thought the door was burst open. Expecting another ambush, Amy dove to the ground and threw her arms over her head, bracing for impact.

"What are you doing?"

The cold voice was far from what she was expecting. Pushing herself up, Amy stared into the black eyes of her Potions Professor. "Er...sorry sir. I was cleaning for Filch and someone threw Dungbombs and I had to start over and..." Amy trailed off, pretty certain that Snape would not be interested.

Snape stared at her for a moment with a sneer on his face before stepping aside. Realizing that he was expecting her to follow him, Amy started forward and was out the door when the crazy cat darted in front of her, hissing and spitting.

"Move aside, you insufferable pest," Snape snapped, and with a look that Amy swore was full of contempt, the cat slunk off.

"Um...what's its name?" Amy asked, deciding she did not want to merely call it the cat.

"Mrs. Norris." Snape said curtly and swept down the corridor, with Amy hurrying to keep up. She thought it was an odd name for a cat, but didn't say so.

"Argus always did have strange tastes."

Jumping slightly, and confused at what he was talking about, it took a moment to realize he had possibly read her mind. Eyes wide, Amy entered the dungeons after Snape with a feeling of unease.

"Thomas?"

Karen popped out from underneath a table, covered in a slimy substance and looking nervous. "Y-yes s-sir?"

"Don't stutter child. Houston, Thomas will show you where the scalpels are. I want every piece of dried frog's brains off of my tables; on top and underneath."

He went to his desk and Karen handed Amy a silver scalpel. She reluctantly joined Karen underneath the table and started hacking away.

_Is this where my life is headed?_

...

"I think that will do."

Karen and Amy, sweaty and tired, emerged from underneath yet another table and disgustingly threw some frogs brains into the wastebasket and put the scalpels back.

"I shall see you both back here tomorrow at the same time." Snape said. "And if I _ever _see you attacking my students again Miss Houston, rest assured that Dumbledore will not interfere. He has decided to shorten your detention sentence to eight," he explained, seeing Amy's puzzled face. "But do not let such a thing happen again."

Knowing it would do no good to argue, Amy nodded and followed Karen back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Do you've any idea what time it is?" The Fat Lady asked irritably as the two girls approached the portrait. "Dear heavens, what happened?" She exclaimed, taking in their disgruntled and filthy appearances.

"Detention." They replied flatly. "Balderdash."

The portrait swung open and the two girls hurried in, taking showers and getting into their pyjamas.

"It's one in the morning!" Karen moaned, pushing her wet black and blue hair out of her face and sighing. The two were lying in front of the fire as Amy got a brainstorm for her next prank.

"I've noticed." Amy said, a grin curling up on her face. Karen regarded her nervously. "Say, you want to help me take out my payback on Fred and George?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. No you don't."

...

Fred yawned widely and got up. He blinked bleary and shuffled to his trunk, rummaging through and expecting to pull out a set of robes and his trainers, but found nothing but books and random knickknacks. Frowning, he rubbed his eyes hard and glared at his trunk. His school robes and trainers weren't there...

"George!"

No answer.

Scowling, and a bit worried, Fred got up and grabbed his pillow. Storming over to George's bed he reared back and assaulted his twin until he woke up.

"What the-? Fred! Are you mad?" George snapped as he fended off his brother.

Fred let the pillow sag by his side as he glared. "Did you happen to borrow, say, all of my clothes?"

George blinked and sat up. "Er, no..."

"I was afraid of that." Fred muttered and slunk to the floor. "I'd check your trunk if I were you."

A confused George complied and was horrified to discover all of his clothes were missing. "Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"How did she do it? I put protective spells on this thing!"

"I don't know."

Both twins sat in silence for a moment. They were the only ones left in their dorm, having slept in late and were currently missing breakfast. The only clothes they were wearing at the moment were the flannel pyjamas on their backs.

"Houston got up the nerve to eat in the Great Hall when we turned her into a Slytherin..." George muttered, running a hand through his tousled red hair.

"...and we will not be shown up by a first year." Fred finished with determination in his eyes. "Let's go."

...

Amy popped a grape in her mouth and scanned the Hall with bright blue eyes. "So, do you think they'll show up?"

"I would think so. The Weasley twins don't surrender easily." Karen frowned and rubbed her tired eyes. "I am going to be even more useless in Potions today thanks to lack of sleep."

Amy waved a hand dismissively. "There's always History of Magic."

"How'd you get past the protective spells anyway?"

"I brought up the subject to Hermione and asked if there was a way to get through them. It was all hypothetical of course, but she was still happy to share her knowledge."

"Doesn't it take a really powerful witch to break through protective spells?" Karen asked with slight awe in her voice.

Amy shrugged. "It was a protective spell cast by two teenaged wizards. I'm sure it wasn't as strong as it could have been."

A bout of laughter suddenly rang through the hall and Amy craned her neck to see what it was. A satisfied grin crossed her face as two annoyed and embarrassed wizards stormed over to her, their faces almost as red as their hair. "Not exactly my style, but you seem to work it quite well," she teased.

"Where are our clothes?" George demanded and stuck a finger in her face threateningly.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Amy widened her blue eyes innocently.

Fred gritted his teeth. "Tell us or we'll hex you into next week." His whipped out his wand and waved it in front of her face.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall's voice floated down from the High Table. "Put that away at once!"

"She started it!" Fred cried, jabbing at Amy with his wand. The blonde shrunk back and scowled.

"You're going to poke my eye out!" She snapped and gingerly moved the tip of the wand away with her finger. "I'll give you a hint. Your clothes are scattered around the castle. Not outside, but inside. Your shoes-"Amy gestured towards the ceiling. "-are up there."

Fred and George craned their necks to see two sets of trainers dangling from the elegant golden chandelier above. Scowling, Fred waved his wand and said, _"Accio trainers!"_

Nothing happened. Amy rested her chin in her hands and smiled in amusement. "You didn't think I'd make it that easy, did you?"

Seeing the twins' face turn an alarming shade of purple, Amy abandoned her breakfast and booked it from the Great Hall. Karen rolled her eyes and picked up a muffin before following her best friend.

"_Wingardium Leviosa." _Fred hissed between clenched teeth. The trainers hovered slowly off of the chandelier, but his anger made him lose concentration and the sneakers fell and struck him in the face.

...

"I do believe your Gryffindors are this close to hexing each other into oblivion." Pomona Sprout teased, holding her index finger and thumb a millimetre apart to emphasize her point.

Minerva sighed. "I can tell by the way Mr. Weasley whipped out his wand. He looked murderous..."

"I would be too if someone stole all my clothes and hid them around the castle." Pomona shook her head. "I sympathize with you Minerva."

"Does that mean you'll take Houston for detention after dinner?"

"I-"

"Wonderful. I shall inform her immediately." Before Pomona could protest, Minerva swept away from the High Table to go and track down Amy.

Pomona scowled. "I am going to get her for this..."

"How so?" Albus questioned curiously.

"I don't know, but I might ask Amy Houston for assistance."

"Be sure to send Miss Houston down to the dungeons when you are finished with her. She still has seven detentions left." Severus informed the Herbology teacher and took a sip from his goblet.

"She's only been here a week and she already has had detention with two different teachers, soon to be three." Albus mused. "I think that's a record."


	7. Hanging Around

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Hanging Around**

Amy gritted her teeth and wiped a streak of dirt off of her brow. Detention in the greenhouses wasn't her idea of a good time, but she supposed it was better than detention in the dungeons. Professor Sprout was making her pull out the weeds from her beloved plants, which was not an easy task considering some of them snapped and tried to bite her. "What happened to the nice yellow dandelions and pretty red roses?"

She yanked out another cluster of weeds and dropped them into the plastic bucket, which growled when the offending weeds were thrown into it. Amy glanced at it warily. If the plants could bite back, then a growling bucket might as well.

"How are you doing?"

The dumpy little witch, covered in dirt, scurried into her greenhouse and surveyed Amy's work with a sharp eye. "Well done, well done. I won't expect to see you in here again anytime soon, correct?"

Amy grinned. "I'm hoping so. But you can never tell with these things."

Professor Sprout rolled her eyes and gestured to the door. Amy hurried for freedom but paused when her Herbology professor called her name. "Yes ma'am?" She asked politely.

"I just thought I would warn you and say that it is extremely difficult to prank Professor McGonagall, so don't bother trying." Her lips twitched as she said this.

Amy arched an eyebrow, but nodded. As she headed back up to the castle her mind worked rapidly. Did Professor Sprout just encourage her to prank her Head of House? It certainly seemed like it. "Who am I to turn down an opportunity like this?" Amy thought aloud as she approached the doors.

The blonde basically booked it down to the dungeons. She realized that this was the second time she was covered in grime when entering the dark and damp dungeons, and she was not the only one to notice so.

"I see you can't even groom yourself properly. Have you never heard of being hygienic, Houston?" Snape sneered at her, his greasy black hair forming a curtain around his sallow face.

Amy wanted desperately to tell her Potions professor that he should not be talking, as she was certain he had not even heard of shampoo before. But she really wanted to end her detentions as soon as possible. Ignoring the jab, she picked up a scrub brush and joined Karen by the cauldrons, where the latter was scrubbing furiously, softly chanting, "One more night, one more night..."

Amy rolled her blue eyes and began to clean the cauldrons. Karen was indeed terrified of Snape, and thought that spending anything more than an hour with him was pure torture. Amy was not easily intimidated, and she had battled with the best of them. Snape would simply need a quick wakeup call that told him he could not treat his students with disgust and indifference.

Nothing extravagant of course. Something simple but insulting would do nicely.

...

Amy came out of the shower and swung her wet blonde hair off of her shoulders. She slipped into her flannel pyjamas and joined Karen in the Common Room. "That was fun."

Karen glanced up from her History of Magic essay and rolled her eyes. "It was torture. Have you started your essay yet?"

The only homework she had started was Potions and Transfiguration. She figured Charms and History of Magic could wait. "Nah, I'll finish it later. Want to take a trip with me?"

Karen frowned suspiciously and regarded her. "Where?"

"The Owlery."

Karen stared at her essay and watched the words already written swim before her eyes. It was useless doing anything at two in the morning, so she put her ink, quill and parchment away. "Alright...but we better not get caught."

"Hold on one second." Amy jumped up from the cushiony armchair and hurried up the stairs that led to Fred and George's dormitory. She hurried back down a minute later, a blue bottle clutched tightly in her hand.

"What is that?"

"You'll see," Amy answered with a grin.

...

The two girls stood in the Owlery, avoiding droppings that were scattered on the floor. Amy gently whistled and lured a tawny owl down. Her small grey owl (a gift from her Grandmother), Ashes, hooted in offense. Amy pulled two owl treats from her pocket and gave one to the tawny owl before whispering her instructions. "I want you to deliver this to Professor Snape tomorrow at breakfast, ok? If he happens to ask you to fly to the person who sent it, don't listen. Do you understand?"

The school owl hooted. Amy handed the owl the shampoo bottle and the owl flew back to his perch. Amy handed Ashes the owl treat and apologized. "I'm afraid I can't send you or else Snape might find out your my owl."

Ashes ruffled his feathers but nipped her finger affectionately. He flew back to sleep and Amy and Karen left.

"You are going to give our Potions professor shampoo?" Karen hissed, green eyes darting about in search for the caretaker that might pop out at any moment.

Amy shrugged. "He deserves it. I can't believe I haven't run into the twins in our detentions with Snape."

"I think he gave those two different times. He's not stupid, you know. Who knows what would happen if you and the Weasley twins were in the same room together?"

"It would..."

"...certainly be interesting." Two voices chorused. Karen squealed and jumped behind Amy as two redheads emerged from the shadows, wands twirling casually.

"So, did you find all of your clothes?" Amy asked with a grin.

"Yeah, we did. And I do believe some payback is in order." George grinned wickedly and raised his wand. Amy plunged down her pyjama pocket and grabbed her wand, but before she could pull it out the twins chanted, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Amy soared high into the air, controlled by the twins. She angrily whipped out her wand but was flipped upside down. She could feel the ankle of her pyjamas being attached to one of the many chandeliers that dangled from the ceiling.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Her wand flew out of her hand, and she could hear Karen yelp in shock. Soon the girl was dangling upside down from the chandelier beside her, and the twins cast a quick Silencing Charm to complete their work.

"This is a suitable punishment for first years that come sneaking into our dorms." Fred smirked at the death glare he was receiving.

"Indeed," George agreed and stuck his wand in his pocket. "We would hate to get caught, so we really must be going."

Amy watched the snickering twins disappear down the corridor. Their wands lay below them, and Amy prayed that Malfoy did not find them first. If that happened, there would most definitely be trouble.

...

The sound of the morning bell startled the two girls awake. Amy shook her head and tried pushing herself up so the blood would continue to circulate in her body. This was most definitely not healthy.

Students began to stream towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Astounded by the fact the others did not notice two kids hanging from a chandelier, Amy reached up and worked on untying her sneaker so she could get someone's attention.

"Hey, whose wands are these?"

Amy cast a quick glance down to see a round-faced boy picking up their wands and studying them curiously. Relieved that she had seen this face in the Gryffindor common room, Amy removed her sneaker and chucked it at the boy.

Neville jumped when a sneaker clattered to the floor by his feet. He looked up and gaped in surprise at two fellow Gryffindors dangling from a chandelier. "How'd you get up there?"

He got a pointed glare in return. Neville held up the two wands, and the blonde girl nodded. Neville threw them in the air as high as he could and Amy caught them. She handed Karen her wand and then wrote in the air, her wand leaving behind sparking letter. Neville read each word slowly as they were written out.

"Cast...the...counter...for...a...Silencing Charm." Neville nervously looked at the gaping students who had finally noticed the two girls. "Oi! Does anyone here know how to perform a counter to the Silencing Charm?"

A sixth-year stepped forward and chanted the incantation.

"Thanks!" Amy blurted and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, I am going to _kill _them!"

"How'd you get up there?" Neville asked again.

"The stupid twins, that's who; _Ascendio!_" Amy shot up and slammed into the ceiling before falling towards the ground below. Before she hit, she chanted, _"Aresto Momentum."_

She hit the ground gently, and Karen repeated Amy's movements. Soon both girls were on the floor, scowling at the snickering students. "Let's go..."

...

Fred and George stared in satisfaction as an exhausted Amy stormed into the Hall and collapsed onto the bench with Karen in tow. "What was _that_?" She hissed.

Fred shrugged. "You come into our dorms uninvited, and that's what you get. Was it fun sleeping like a bat?"

Her blue eyes widened. "You didn't."

George waved a bundle of pictures in his hand. "Colin let us borrow his camera and we thought we'd come back and capture the memory."

Amy glowered as they stood up, laughing, and exited the Hall. Karen nervously studied her friend. "You do know those-"

"I know!" Amy snapped, taking a vicious bite out of an apple and scowling. Her attention was diverted when many owls came swooping into the Great Hall, and Amy remembered her little joke on Professor Severus Snape.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Amy watched as the tell-tale bottle of shampoo landed in front of the Potions professor. Everyone in the hall stared at it for a second or two before howling into laughter. Snape turned even whiter, and Amy wondered if it was possible for her to anger the man enough for him to turn red.

"Did you do that?" Ron asked with a grin lighting up his face.

Amy tilted her head to the side and played innocent. "Nah, this was your brothers doing this time."

Sure enough, Severus swept from his seat and out of the Hall, shampoo bottle clutched in his hands. The laughter only stopped when one student started choking on a bacon piece and had to have his friend pound him on the back.

Karen frowned. "But it _was _you that gave him the shampoo," she whispered, "why'd you tell Ron you didn't?"

Amy smiled. "I'm letting the Weasley twins take this one." An evil grin curled on her heart-shaped face. "Snape's pretty mad, so he should be taking away their Hogsmeade visits and give them roughly a month of detention."

"You framed them." Karen realized and widened her green eyes. "They are going to kill you."

"They want to hang us from a chandelier for hours on end? Fine. This is just a warning. They won't know what hit them."

Amy paused for a moment before saying, "And I still have to prank McGonagall..."

Karen nearly spit out her orange juice. "Are you mad? She'll murder you!"

"Sprout asked me too. At least, I'm sure she was implying that I prank her." Amy waved away Karen's confused look. "I'll tell you later. Ah, I do love Mrs. Weasley for putting the twins' initials on their shampoo bottle. It makes life so much easier."

**So a prank for Minerva and a payback prank for the twins. Ideas are lovely :) **


	8. Bludger Trouble

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Bludger Trouble**

Fred and George were quite accustomed to getting into trouble with many different teachers. It was normal for an angry Professor to come storming down the corridor towards the twins as they tried (and failed) to quell their amusement. Each teacher had a different way of punishing them.

McGonagall had a no-nonsense attitude; giving them detentions and an essay on the topic of her choice. Then there was a long lecture that normally put at least one of them to sleep. The worst part was a letter home to their mother. You could always expect a Howler the next morning at breakfast when McGonagall wrote to Mrs. Weasley.

Flitwick had trouble hiding his amusement at some of the more elaborate pranks, but still got exasperated at their antics and often just assigned them extra homework. He was the more lenient one.

Sprout would just whack them with her watering can if they dared to get annoying in her classes. Some of the plants were dangerous, and the Herbology professor would have no horse play on her watch. If the twins did pull a prank, then it was detention with her cleaning out the humid and earthy greenhouse.

Pomfrey would go on a rampage if anyone was sent to her hospital wing with green skin or a long tongue. She knew who the cause was and would hunt them down and give them a piece of her mind. Fred was certain his ears still rang on occasion.

Dumbledore was basically a kid himself. He was amused by their pranks and jokes and when they were sent to his office, he offered lemon drops and asked how their mother was. The twins admired Dumbledore greatly, and made a promise to never prank their beloved Headmaster.

Anyone who dared mess with Madam Pinch in her library was just stupid.

Filch was a blast to annoy, and the twins tried to outdo themselves every year with the caretaker. They had great fun stuffing Mrs. Norris in suit of armour.

Snape, on the other hand, was the challenge. He was scary when angry, and when Snape was angry, you know you're in trouble. The twins often try to prank their Potions master in small doses, making sure to never get caught. Snape could have his suspicions, but without evidence he couldn't do anything. His punishments were cruel, and the twins had suffered enough detentions to know that.

And so Fred and George were being pulled down the corridor by Snape, his nails digging into their arms and his nostrils flaring. Fred and George shot panicked and confused glances at each other. What beef could Snape possibly have with them?

"In!" He snarled, and the twins hurried to obey, nearly tipping over the hard chairs that sat in front of the Professor's desk. The floating eyeballs in various jars did nothing to calm their nerves.

Snape took a seat behind his desk and glowered at the twins, his lips pressed together in a furious manner. "You thought it was funny, didn't you?"

Fred tried to think of everything they had so far, but every prank had been related to Amy. Maybe he was talking about turning him pink...but they had already been punished for that. "Sir?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Weasley!" Snape snapped, standing up and bracing his hands on his desk so he could loom over them. "Sending me a bottle of shampoo? I bet you got a laugh out of that."

Having left the hall before the bottle was delivered; the twins had no idea what their Professor was talking about. "I'm afraid we don't know what you're talking about sir."

Snape angrily slammed the blue bottle on the desk, and Fred's eyes widened with realization. "Recognize it, eh? Well it seems that the great Weasley twins didn't realize their mother put their initials on the bottle."

"But we didn't-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Snape shouted, sweeping around the desk and leaning close to George. "I will make you regret making fun of me in front of the Hall, oh yes. I would say...no more Hogsmeade visits for the rest of the year, detention for two months, after supper until eleven. And I think banishment from the Quidditch team might teach you two a lesson."

"You can't do that!" George howled.

"I can, Weasley. Everyone thinks your pranks are oh so amusing. They are too soft with you. I am going to teach you respect. I will inform the Headmaster of your punishments and you _will _obey them. Now get out!"

Fred and George scrambled from the office and booked it from the dungeons. It was only when they were near Gryffindor Tower did they slow down. "No more Zonko's..." Fred whispered.

"No more Quidditch..." George said softly.

The shock wore off, replaced by anger. They now knew what Amy had taken from their dorm, and what she had used it for. "Houston!" They bellowed.

...

Amy stared at Karen in disbelief. The girl was smiling widely at their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart. She had skimmed through the glossy books assigned to them and almost choked to death in laughter. Was this man serious? There was no way he had done any of those things.

Unfortunately, most of the girls in her year (and probably many other years) seemed to think he was a hero.

Thankfully, the bell rang, signalling the end of the torture she was receiving. She grabbed Karen by the hand and dragged her out of the room. "He is such a fake..."

"He is not!" Karen protested.

Amy rolled her blue eyes and was about to retort when she froze. The Weasley twins were storming down the corridor towards her, and they did not look happy.

"What are you playing at?" Fred hissed. Amy just shrugged innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about-HEY!"

Fred had grabbed Amy by the front of her robes and was now holding her in the air, his face inches from hers. "You better watch it, kid. You just crossed the line. We're banned from Quidditch _and _Hogsmeade."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Maybe next time you'll think twice about hanging people upside down. I'm here to win, Weasley."

"Then the gloves are off." George hissed. He and Karen had their wands out and were facing each other off.

"Bring it on." Karen chimed in.

"Weasley! What do you think you're doing?"

Fred scowled and dropped Amy as McGonagall came over. "Thomas, Weasley, put those away this instant!"

"Sorry Professor." All four chorused.

McGonagall glared at them. "I want to know what's going on. You have been at each other's throats since the beginning of the year!"

"Personal issue." Fred muttered.

"Well, you better get this issue straightened out! I will not have rivalries in my own house, understood?"

"Understood."

Their Head of House nodded curtly and strode off. Amy remembered Sprout's request and gave her wand a wave. Their Transfiguration Professor did not notice the grey tail that sprouted on her behind.

"Nice one," Fred said grudgingly.

"Thank you," Amy answered stiffly.

...

"Do we really have to learn how to fly?" Karen asked nervously, regarding the school broom that rested by her feet with wariness.

"It'll be fun." Amy said confidently. She always wanted to learn how to fly a broom.

"Good afternoon!"

Everyone stood at attention as a woman with grey hair and hawk-like eyes came to meet them. In unison they chanted, "Good afternoon!"

"I'm Madam Hooch and I'll be your flying instructor. I'll have no goofing off, understood? Good. Everyone hold out your right hand over your broom and say up!"

"UP!"

It took two tries, but the broom shot neatly into Amy's hand. Karen got her broom up shortly after, and after everyone had their brooms Hooch spoke again. "I want you to mount your brooms. I'll come around and correct your grips."

Karen was trembling, and Amy shot her a reassuring smile. Hooch corrected everyone's grip and then commanded to gently push off, hover for a second and then lean forward slightly to bring them back down.

She blew her whistle and everyone pushed off. Some just fell back to the ground and others slid off their broom. Amy admired her feet hanging a foot from the ground before landing neatly. It wasn't that hard.

"Good job! Try it again, a little higher this time." Hooch encouraged.

Amy and Karen rose a little higher, and Karen took a deep breath before smiling softly. "This is kind of fun."

"See? It's not bad at all! You're doing great." Amy said happily. A whooshing sound infiltrated Amy's hearing and she frowned. "Do you hear that?"

Karen turned around and peered over Amy's shoulder. Her green eyes widened and she shouted, "HIT THE DECK!"

She startled most students off of their brooms, but both girls took no notice as they flattened themselves to their broomsticks. Two Bludgers flew over them and made a U-turn to come back. They seemed to be jinxed. Hooch was outraged. "WHAT IDIOT LET THE BLUDGERS OUT?"

Amy and Karen swooped lower as the Bludgers missed them again. Amy narrowed her blue eyes. "Alright Weasleys. You want to play rough? Bring it."

"What are you doing?" Karen hissed, frantically scanning the sky for the Bludgers.

"A Beater's job is to strike the Bludgers with a small bat, right?" Karen nodded. "_Accio Bludger Bats!"_

It took a few minutes, and a few more swerves to avoid the jinxed Bludgers, but the two bats whizzed towards them and the two girls caught them. "You can't be serious! We'll be expelled!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. You said the Weasley twins were the Beaters, right? Well, we are going to put them to shame." Amy grinned and rose higher. "Get ready!"

Karen moaned but obeyed. A Bludger came soaring towards Amy and she struck it, sending it sailing in the opposite direction. "Good luck!"

Karen widened her green eyes as Amy took off. One hand clutched the broom handle as the other held the bat. "Why do I find myself in these situations?"

...

Amy flew in a wide arc, intercepting the Bludger as it tried to attack her. She considered blowing the thing to bits, but was certain that included destruction of school property.

_You're flying unsupervised. Yeah, you really should worry about not damaging school property._

"My inner voice is really sarcastic...Amy mused, doing a wide loop as the Bludger came flying for her. Amy swung the bat and it hit the ground hard, but it rebounded back up.

"Houston!"

Amy glanced below. Her flying teacher was holding a large box in the air, and gesturing towards an empty spot. Understanding, Amy positioned herself and waited. The Bludger sailed towards her and Amy struck. It flew back down and landed squarely in the hole. Hooch hastily strapped it down and Amy noticed that the other Bludger was in there as well.

"What were you thinking?" Hooch demanded as Amy landed.

"Well...I was trying to save my life."

"Why didn't you just use your wand?"

"Where's the fun in that? And besides, there is no magic between classes." Amy pointed out.

Hooch frowned, but Amy was certain she saw a glimmer of amusement in her yellow eyes. "You will report to your Head of House's office at once. I'll be there shortly."

Amy nodded and shuffled across the grass, broom clutched in her hand. She wondered if her Grandma would be mad if she was expelled in her first three weeks of school.

Yeah...she probably would kill her.

...

"ARE YOU MAD?"

Fred and George had finally been cornered by an angry Oliver Wood. He had intercepted them on their way to Charms. "It's not our fault! It's-"

"Of course it's your fault! You just _had _to prank Snape, of all people! Our first match is tomorrow and we're going to have to forfeit because _you_ idiots couldn't behave! How are we supposed to play without Beaters?" Oliver raged, taking a threatening step forward.

"Mr. Wood!"

Oliver froze and turned around. McGonagall was swept towards him and frowned. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Just telling them off for leaving me without two Beaters," Oliver answered bitterly.

McGonagall pursed her lips together. "While I agree that the punishment was rather harsh, I will not interfere. It was a cruel joke you played on Professor Snape and you will be punished as such. Wood, mind your temper. I have found you two new Beaters."

Wood was delighted. "Really? Who?"

"Do you mind having two first years on your team?"

"If they're as good as Harry, I couldn't care less!" Wood said excitedly.

Two girls stepped out from behind McGonagall and smiled at Wood. The twins' jaws dropped. "Mr. Wood, this is Amy Houston-"Amy grinned easily and waved. "-and this is Karen Thomas." Karen smiled shyly. "Girls, this is Oliver Wood, your Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain. If you have any questions, feel free to ask him. I'll give you permission to use the Quidditch Pitch this evening. Now get to class, all of you."

McGonagall strode away. Oliver blinked in shock. "Is there a particular reason she has a tail?"

Amy glanced in surprise. Sure enough, the grey tail was still waving back and forth. "Huh. No one told her yet? I'm surprised she didn't notice. No, no real reason."

Oliver shrugged and beamed at his two new Beaters. "Do you have brooms?"

"My mother is sending mine. I'll have it by breakfast." Karen answered with a soft smile.

"Mine as well." Amy grinned. "So we'll see you this evening?"

"Yes! Yes you will!" Oliver practically skipped off. Fred stared at Amy in disbelief.

"You little-"

"I'm guessing it was you that jinxed those Bludgers?" Amy asked.

George scowled. "We put a feather-light Charm on them! They wouldn't have killed you! First years aren't supposed to go more than a few feet off of the ground in their first lesson!"

"It seems your plan has backfired once more." Amy smirked. "We are going to have being Beaters. Remember gentlemen; no one messes with Amy Houston," Amy paused and added as an afterthought, "and Karen Thomas."

The two girls strode away, heading for the dungeons. "Oliver is cute..." Karen said.

Amy sighed. "Way to ruin a moment, Karen."

...

"I can't believe you let this happen..."

Minerva glanced up in surprise. She had been relieved when dinner had come; ready to forget the stress of the day. Although it seemed Severus would not allow her a moment's peace. "Allow what to happen?"

"You put two first years on your team. Again!" Severus snapped. "I suppose Potter got in because he's used to getting what he wants, but Houston and Thomas? Are you that desperate?"

Minerva glared angrily. "I will not have you insult my Gryffindors! Just like Potter, Houston and Thomas are extremely skilled on a broom."

"You should have seen the way Thomas twirled on that broom." Rolanda said with a smile. "She was a natural! Nervous at first, but then she got into it! Perfect balance and everything! Houston has good aim, isn't too bad on a broom for her first time. Some practice and I daresay that those two will be better Beaters than the Weasleys!"

"Then I should allow some of my first year Slytherins on the team!" Severus snapped.

"Severus, do any of your first year snakes have talent?" Filius asked.

Severus' lips thinned. "I refuse to answer that."

"Thought not..." Minerva muttered.

"Let us keep the peace, shall we?" Albus asked.

There was an eruption of snickering at the Ravenclaw table. Minerva glanced up in time to see the group staring at her before their heads hastily whipped around. "All right. Everyone has been snickering behind my back all day. Malfoy nearly died, he was rolling on the floor laughing. But no one would tell me why!"

The staff members looked away, trying hard to keep their laughter in. Severus smirked. "I suppose this is what happens when you become a cat for an Animagus. Can't even tell..."

"Tell what?" Minerva asked, growing anxious.

Pomona let out a snort. "Oh, all right. I guess we better tell her. Minerva, you've had a tail for most of the day."

Minerva sprang up and whirled around, completely forgetting her stern and calm demeanour. The Hall, noticing her action, burst out laughing as the Gryffindor Head of House finally realized she had a tail.

Minerva raised her hand and waved it. The tail disappeared. She sank into her chair and scowled. "It was either the Weasleys or Houston..."

"Weasleys..." Severus growled.

Pomona chuckled. "All right, this was my fault. I told Houston to prank you the first chance she got."

Minerva gaped. "You didn't!"

"That's what you get for sending me pranksters like her for detention! Although she was nicely behaved...she's quite sweet to be honest."

"She gave me a tail!"

"Ah yes...I think twenty points to Gryffindor will do." Pomona said thoughtfully.

Severus glared at Minerva. "You're not going to let Houston get away with that?"

"And take points away from my own house? Not in this kind of situation! Twenty points, Severus!"

"It's happened..." Severus muttered. "My colleagues have finally gone mad."


	9. Quidditch and Stuck

**I do not own Harry Potter. And COURTY I will definitely be using one of your ideas :) Not sure when though. Thanks for sharing :D**

**Quidditch and Stuck**

"We can't just let them get away with this!" Fred hissed.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure we at least play one game in the season. But right now we have revenge to think about." George said grimly. The two were seated on the couch in the Common Room. The silence was odd compared to the noise and laughter they were used to hearing. Everyone had left to watch the first Quidditch match of the season, which of course Fred and George were banned from.

"We were so close to making a break for it! I can't believe Snape caught us..."

"Never mind that. What should our next prank be?"

Fred leaned back and drummed his fingertips on his kneecaps, brow furrowed. Finally a grin crawled across his face and he cackled. "I think I got just the plan dear brother."

...

"Whoa...is that a Nimbus Two-Thousand and One?" Karen asked in awe, staring at the sleek broom Amy clutched in her hand.

"Yeah. Gran was real proud of me so she bought one. It's not a big deal though," she gestured towards the Quidditch pitch, where green clad Slytherins were mounting their brooms and talking in hushed voices. "They all have the exact same broom."

"Are you two ready?" Oliver asked sharply. Amy quelled an eye-roll and nodded politely. From the quick practice sessions she and Karen had been given, she knew Oliver could get pretty...spirited.

Harry shot her a quick grin and Amy adjusted her Gryffindor robes. The team ventured onto the pitch and Amy peered at the sky. Nice and blue with a slight breeze. Well, at least it wasn't raining.

"Captains shake hands!" Madam Hooch boomed; whistle hanging loosely in her hand. Oliver and Marcus glowered at each other and shook, but it seemed like they were trying to crush each other's fingers. The whistle blew and all the players flew into the air. Amy noted that Draco was the Slytherins seeker, a fact that Harry didn't seem to happy about.

She twirled her bat in her hand and kept an eye out for the two black Bludgers. She had never played Quidditch before, being raised by her Gran who didn't tell her she was a witch and therefore had no knowledge of the wizarding world until she got her letter.

It's been just over a month, and Amy was already settled into what she considered her new home. Halloween would be in a few weeks time, and she knew the twins would not hold back on that day. It would most definitely be interesting.

She felt a little guilty about taking the twins' position from them, but all's fair in pranks and war.

Amy snapped her head up as the resounding crack of a bat hitting a Bludger filled the air. Amy swooped down and whacked the ball before it nailed a speeding Katie in the head. The Bludger flew and smacked into a Slytherin Chaser.

Katie scored and Slytherin got the Quaffle. Karen weaved gracefully through the players and hit the Bludger before it could strike Harry. The black ball veered towards Alicia and Amy intercepted it; hitting the Bludger so it struck the Slytherin with the Quaffle in the face.

He swore loudly and dropped the red ball. Lee cheered and Amy smirked at the praise he shouted into the magical microphone. The Slytherin scowled darkly at her as Angelina intercepted the Quaffle and made a goal.

Karen twirled between the players and diverted the Bludgers that were set on the Gryffindor Chasers. Her aim was a bit rough, but Amy was quick in correcting the course the Bludgers were set on. She dove when the Slytherin Beater tried to whack her in the head with his bat. Fortunately, Madam Hooch saw and called for a penalty.

"Nice flying."

Karen grinned as Amy swept past her. Being a pure-blood, she had experience on a broom. Granted, she had only been on one a handful of times, always nervous, but it was a lot of fun now that she thought about it. With her flying and Amy's aim, they made a pretty good Beater team.

After deflecting a few Bludgers (Karen actually struck a Bludger right at Draco and busted his lip) there was few shrieks from the stands and Amy glanced around curiously. She spotted Draco and Harry jostling for the Golden Snitch. She grinned broadly when Harry caught it, and cheered along with the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

She did not notice as the angry Slytherin Beater reared back and hit the Bludger right towards the back of her head.

...

"Ugh..." Amy moaned softly as her head pounded severely. She slowly opened her eyes and was glad that the lighting was dim. "Wait...where am I?"

"The Hospital Wing," said a voice to her right.

Amy jumped and winced as her head gave a violent pound and her stomach turned. The room blurred a bit before coming back into focus. "Geez...don't do that! Why am I in the Hospital Wing?"

Karen patted Amy's forehead gently with a cold cloth. "The Slytherin Beater-I think his name was Lucian Bole-hit you in the back of the head with a Bludger."

"Sore loser..." Amy muttered and slowly sat up. The room came into view and she stared at the pile of sweets at the end of her bed. "Er..."

"The team got them for you as a get-well gift. Don't worry, I made sure Fred and George didn't get anywhere near them."

"Please tell me there's chocolate in there," Amy said hopefully, staring at the brightly wrapped sweets.

"Um...there's Chocolate Frogs." Karen dug through the pile and removed a wrapped Chocolate Frog. "We have different candies here than you're probably used to...oh, here are some Fudge Flies. No, they're not really flies. And some Chocolate Cauldrons. I wonder how they got these past Madam Pomfrey..."

"Why do you say that?" Amy asked, curiously nibbling the head off the Chocolate Frog. She grinned and instantly shoved the rest in her mouth. Karen raised an eyebrow and Amy smiled sheepishly. "I really love chocolate...ooh, these Fudge Flies are good. Ahem. What were you saying?"

"Well, Chocolate Cauldrons are filled with Firewhiskey. That's an alcoholic drink for wizards. No one under seventeen is allowed to have them."

Amy studied the box and popped one in her mouth. A rather strong liquid exploded on her tongue and Amy shuddered, chucking the box back in the pile. "Ugh, that's pretty gross. Want to try?"

Karen wrinkled her nose, but tried one. She instantly spat it out. "Ugh! I can't believe my Mother likes this stuff..." She stuffed the box in the trash can and leaned back in her chair. Amy turned and glanced outside. The sky was black and sparkling with silver stars.

"I guess I better tell Madam Pomfrey you're awake before she tears my head off." Karen got up and went around the corner. Soon Madam Pomfrey came bustling up and began checking her vitals and all that.

"What day is it today?" Pomfrey asked.

"October 25th." Amy answered.

"Good, good. You'll have a nasty headache, but this potion should tide you over." She handed Amy a beaker and the girl chugged the contents and handed the empty beaker back to the Healer. It left a tingling sensation on her tongue, but the throb in her head started to dull.

"Thanks!"

"It's my job, dear. It would have been a lot worse if Thomas hadn't caught you."

Amy looked at the blushing Karen in surprise. "You caught me?"

"The second you tipped off the broom she was by your side and hauling you up. She gave Bole a nasty hex as well." Pomfrey frowned at Karen. "You're well enough to leave, but if that headache comes back, report to me at once."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." With Karen's help she gathered the sweets and the duo left. It was well past curfew, so by the time they entered the Common Room everyone was asleep. Karen and Amy dumped the sweets on the sofa and collapsed into in.

"So what curse did you use on Bole?"

"The Bat Bogey Hex," Karen answered. "McGonagall took away three points and gave me a detention before Snape could get his hands on me."

"Thanks for catching me."

"No problem."

Amy fell asleep on one side of the sofa; Karen dozed off on the other, and in the middle sat a pile of sweets.

...

"I feel kind of bad...she did help Gryffindor win the match and she just got out of the infirmary."

"George, I'm sure Bole will regret the day he messed with Amy Houston. Right now we have some Transfiguration to do." Fred twirled his wand.

George sighed. "McGonagall is gonna kill us."

It was morning, but due to Amy's head injury and Karen's beautiful hexing, the Gryffindors decided to let the girls continue sleeping, and only a few kids stole some Ice Mice from the pile of sweets on the sofa. Now Amy, Karen, Fred and George were the only kids left in the Common Room.

And Fred was ready to put his brilliant plan into action. "They won't know what hit them."

...

Amy sat up and moaned softly. She rubbed her eyes and went to step off the couch...

...only to yank her foot back up as something bit her.

"What the-?" She stared at her foot and blinked at the two red bite marks. "I don't want to look...I don't want to look."

She looked. And instantly cursed and collapsed against the back of the sofa. The twins had transfigured the entire Common Room while they were asleep.

The space between the sofa and the fire place was now a pond with snapping...things swirling around. From the portrait hole to the back of the sofa was a muddy bog. The path to her dorms seemed to be burning coals. The twins had made sure to place her wand and Karen's wand on top of the fireplace. "Fantastic...Karen! Wake up!"

"What's the matter?" Karen asked, pushing herself up and blinking tiredly. She glanced down to the floor and froze. "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope. So...you want to get the wands?"

Karen peered into the water and shook her head. "I'd like to keep my toes, thank you." She got up and leapt onto the hot coals. She shrieked and sprinted across, kicking up embers as she went. Diving onto the staircase, she blew on her scorched feet and scowled. "I can't believe them! We're going to be late for class!"

"That's the last thing we have to worry about!" Amy snapped. Karen gingerly got to her feet and limped up the stairs to get dressed and retrieve their schoolbags.

Amy stared at the wands on the fireplace and clucked her tongue in thought. She glanced at the sweets beside her and picked up a Peppermint Imp. She chucked it in the water and watched the snapping things zoom after it. She quickly counted the time it took for them to gobble up the treat and zoom back. Roughly five seconds.

"Here we go..." Amy scooped up a handful of Peppermint Imps and chucked them to the side. The snapping things zoomed after them once more and the blonde jumped into the pond. The cold water reached up to her waist, much to her annoyance, and quickly waded to the fireplace. She snagged the wands and scrambled back to the couch, shrieking when one of the black, pudgy snappers latched on to her finger. "For the love of-GET OFF!"

She shook her finger frantically and the snapper flew off. She stared at the second bite and scowled. Her pyjamas were plastered to her body and she quickly preformed a warming spell.

Karen limped down the stairs, dressed in her school robes and book bag slung over one shoulder. Amy muttered, "_Aguamenti!" _A jet of water streamed from the tip of her wand and splattered onto the hot coals. Steam rose in the air and Karen stumbled through it, hissing in pain.

"Did that help?" Amy asked.

"A bit, but it still stings. The twins stole our shoes." Karen climbed over the arm of the sofa and handed Amy her bag and school robes. Karen closed her eyes and only opened them when Amy was completely changed.

"So...what do we do about the mud?" Karen asked, taking her wand back. Amy studied the situation before them and groaned.

"I can't think of a spell..." Amy admitted, hiking up her robes and making her way through the mud. Karen scowled and followed.

"You're going to be late! You've already missed-good heavens!" The Fat Lady exclaimed; staring as the two girls exited the Common Room. "What happened to you?"

"Weasleys!"


	10. Lightning and All Tied Up

**I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks to COURTY for the idea :)**

**Lightning and All Tied Up**

Karen had made it to the end of the corridor before turning right back around and limping for the Hospital Wing. Her feet were killing her, and Amy said goodbye before heading towards Charms. The mud from the bottom of her robes dripped along the floor and her blue eyes darted from side to side, hoping that Filch and his blasted cat were as far away from her as possible.

The last thing she wanted was to get detention for mudding up the floor. She already detention with Snape; she didn't want anymore.

Amy took her spot in Charms and dropped her bag by her mud-encrusted feet. All the sweets she had been given were packed in her bag along with her books, and after a moment's thought pulled out a Sugar Quill. It was note taking day, and although it was boring as heck, it gave some time for revenge planning.

Flitwick waved his wand and words appeared on the blackboard. Everyone instantly copied them down and Amy hurried; her normally legible scrawl a chicken scratch. Karen entered class a few minutes later with healed feet and handed Flitwick a note.

"What'd you tell her?" Amy whispered when Karen sat down.

"I told her that I put my bare feet to close to the fire in the fireplace." Karen shrugged. "She told me to get my sneakers, but considering Fred and George stole them..."

"Don't worry. I already got a prank in mind..." Amy grinned wickedly. Karen smirked and copied down the note.

...

The bell rang and the two girls hurried out of class. Amy stood in the middle of the corridor, hands on her hips and blue eyes scanning the crowd of students. Karen had tried the Summoning Charm, but it didn't work. Not that she expected it too...

"So how are you going to get them to give back our shoes?" Karen asked. They certainly couldn't go around shoeless all day, but they also couldn't be tattletales.

"I figure George will be a bit more cooperative under pressure, so you just have to detain Fred." Amy spotted the two redheads making their way through the mob of students. "Found them!"

Karen pulled out her wand and frowned nervously. She wasn't too sure about this, but most of the plans Amy had come up with worked. Unfortunately they also landed them in detention.

When Fred was within wand-range, Karen cried out, "_Expelliarmus!"_

"What's the big idea?" Fred roared when Karen caught his wand. He didn't get an answer; instead he got locked in a Body Bind thanks to skilful hexing by Karen.

As Fred rolled about on the floor shouting for someone to perform the counter-curse Amy tacked George to the ground and pinned him. She held him by the front of his robes and shook him furiously. "I WANT OUR SHOES BACK! I WANT OUR SHOES BACK!"

"Too bad! Now gerroff!" George rasped, trying to fight Amy off.

"MY FEET ARE COLD! I WANT MY SNEAKERS BACK, YOU LOUSY PUNK!" Amy twisted his arm and he howled in pain. "GIVE 'EM BACK!"

"Get off, you mad bat!" George hollered as he thrashed about. "You're mad!"

"Darn right I'm mad! I'm furious! I want my shoes back!" Amy gave his arm another twist and George frantically slapped the floor with his hand.

"Ack! I can't feel my arm! Fred! Do something!"

"I would if someone would perform the counter-curse!" Fred snapped from the floor. He was stiff as a board and Karen was glowering at anyone that approached with their wands. But not too many people did; they were having too much fun watching the chaos happening around them.

"Shoes!" Amy demanded.

"Alright! Alright! Lee! Go get their shoes before she breaks my arm!"

Lee Jordan darted from the crowd and sprinted for the dormitories. He really wished he was listening when they were taught the Body-Bind counter-curse.

"So...that was some nice Transfiguration work you did this morning," Amy said conversationally. "Dirty and painful, but pretty good."

"Thanks," said George's muffled voice as his face was pressed to the floor. Lee came running back and he hastily chucked their shoes at the two girls, not wanting to get to close.

"Brilliant!" Amy said with a grin. She got off of George and slipped her sneakers on. Karen pulled her shoes on as well and relieved Fred of the Body-Bind. She tossed him his wand and both girls took off around the corner just as McGonagall came striding down the corridor.

"What is going on?" She demanded, staring at the twins who were face down on the floor, struggling to get up.

"Houston!" They chorused angrily before storming away, trying to remain what was left of their dignity.

...

"I can't believe you gave up," Fred said in annoyance as he stabbed a piece of lasagne with his fork.

"That girl has a grip! I can barely feel my arm!" Sure enough, George's right arm hung limply by his side.

"Ooh they are so going to get it..." Fred hissed. He shot a murderous glare at the other end of the table where Karen and Amy sat, making sure to put enough distance between them and the twins as possible.

"What's with the ceiling?" Lee asked. He gestured above and the twins' gaze followed the hand movement. Although the weather outside was cloudy, the bewitched ceiling was crackling with thunder and lightning.

"I have a guess. Name starts with an H and ends with a N." George muttered darkly.

Katie Bell smirked in amusement. "So you're on a last name basis?"

"Ah shut up!" Fred angrily shoved the lasagne in his mouth.

The thundering got louder and the lightning flashed brighter. Everyone's attention focussed on the ceiling as the lightning began to get out of control. Dumbledore's brows were furrowed in confusion as he studied the ceiling. He reached for his wand but before he could do anything a bolt of lightning shot for the ceiling and crashed into the Slytherin table.

Or to be more specific right in front of Lucian Bole. The boy flew from his place on the bench and crashed to the floor, his dinner covering him from head to foot. Snape instantly swept from the High Table to attend to his student and the rest of the Hall (except for the Slytherins and teachers) burst into howling laughter. Amy smiled thinly and sipped from her goblet.

"I told you Bole would regret the day he met Houston." Fred muttered to his twin as a shocked and stunned Bole was ushered from the Hall by his Head of House.

"Does the heathen have Herbology next?" George asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

A smile curled across his face. "Well...it's not much, but it'll satisfy my revenge needs."

"Do tell dear brother."

...

"I can't believe you didn't get in trouble for that whole lightning thing!" Karen exclaimed as she and Amy walked across the grounds to Herbology. The chilly autumn air made them hug their robes closer to their bodies.

"They didn't have proof it was me."

"How'd you bewitch the ceiling to do that anyway?"

Amy grinned slyly. "A magician never reveals their secrets; nor do I."

Karen blinked. "Er...a magician?"

"It's basically a Muggle trying to do magic but uses cheap tricks. Some of them are rather entertaining." Amy explained.

"Huh, that's pretty-uh oh. Twin alert!" Karen gestured towards the redheads who were casually strolling about a few meters away.

"What do you want?" Amy asked in annoyance. She went for her wand just in case, but before she could pull it out of her robe sleeves the twins whipped out their wands from behind their backs and shouted, "_Alarte Ascendare!"_

Karen and Amy were thrown off of their feet and into the air. With shrieks of dismay they splashed into the lake behind them. The twins laughed and high-fived each other before tearing off back to the castle before Amy could curse them into next week.

Karen spluttered as she broke through the surface. She shoved her raven hair from her face and scowled. "Jerks!"

She climbed onto shore and squeezed the water from her robes. She cast a glance at the shimmering water and grew anxious when Amy didn't pop up. She stumbled back and clapped a hand over her mouth when a large tentacle rose from the water. The Giant Squid gently placed Amy on land, uncurling its tentacle from around her waist.

Amy coughed out a mouthful of water and shoved herself to her feet. "Thanks Squiddy!"

Karen removed her hands from her mouth. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm going to kill those two, though. I can't swim..." Amy scowled for a second before she smiled. "Hey! You didn't freak out this time!"

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?" Karen asked. With robes plastered to their bodies and waterlogged bags slung over their shoulders, the two made their way to Herbology.

"Nope. I hope Sprout has some sort of spell that'll get us dry...Fred and George better look out!"

...

"You've lost it!" Karen cried. Classes had ended and they were settled in the comfy armchairs by the fireplace. Sprout had sent them to Pomfrey and she cleaned them up. Amy refused to tell the truth, so she simply said they both slipped and fell in the lake.

Amy really hated to tattle.

"I have not!" Amy defended. She had told Karen her plan and the girl didn't seem too fond of it.

"You want to tie up Fred and George and-"

"I know what I want to do! Are you in or not?" Amy asked impatiently.

Karen sighed wearily. "Oh all right. But this is pretty harsh..."

Amy waved a hand in dismissal. "It's war now!"

The blonde headed up to the twins dorm and Karen sighed before creeping out of the Common Room and into the corridor. The glowing numbers on her watch told her it was one in the morning. Detention with Snape always ran late...good thing she was done.

All she had was her detention with McGonagall tomorrow.

The raven-haired girl tiptoed down the corridor, wary green eyes searching for signs of Mrs. Norris. It took longer than expected, but she finally found the entrance to the kitchens. Amy had managed to weasel out the location from a sixth year.

It was amazing how scary Amy could be when she wanted to be.

Karen tickled the pear and crawled through the opening. She froze and stared at the House-Elves that swarmed about, cleaning and sweeping. Being a pureblood, she did have a House-Elf back home, but she had never seen so many in one place before.

"Er...excuse me?"

A slight flush crept across her neck when every elf stared at her. "Uh...may I please have some fruit? I'm a bit hungry..."

Instantly a basket of fruit was passed along and handed to her. Karen gripped the basket and peered overtop the pile of fruit. "Thanks a lot!"

She edged her way from the kitchen and lugged the fruit all the way to the Great Hall. She entered and stared in disbelief. Amy had actually managed to do it.

Fred and George were tied back-to-back, placed on the Gryffindor table and glaring daggers at Amy. Their mouths were covered with handkerchiefs. "How'd you do it?"

"They were waiting for me and tackled me to the ground. I don't quite know what they were planning to do, but I kicked their butts and tied them up and levitated them down here." Amy smirked. "Apparently I never mentioned I took self-defense classes."

Karen placed the fruit on the table and the twins eyed it suspiciously. It was bad enough they got beat by a first-year (again), but now they were tied up in the Great Hall.

"Are you ready?" Amy asked.

"I guess so."

"Then let's get to work!"

...

It was half-past two in the morning when Karen and Amy left the Great Hall. Amy was grinned widely and Karen was trying to keep her eyes open. "That's it...tonight we're getting some sleep."

Footsteps came towards them and Amy paled. She managed to dive behind a statue but Karen get that luxury. Minerva McGonagall swept around the corner just as Karen was about to duck behind it. "Miss Thomas! What is the meaning of this?" she asked angrily.

Karen gulped and shuffled her feet nervously. Amy, out of McGonagall's line of sight, tugged at the legs of Karen's flannel pyjamas, urging her to say something. "I-I h-had a n-nightmare a-and we-went f-for a walk."

McGonagall's expression softened just a bit. "That still doesn't give you an excuse to wander the corridors past curfew Miss Thomas."

"I'm s-sorry. I just couldn't go back to sleep."

McGonagall gently ushered Karen down the corridor. "Come along then. Madam Pomfrey may have some Dreamless Sleep Potion for you, and then back to bed you get. Does Miss Houston know where you are?"

"No ma'am."

"Then we better hurry. If she's awake she'll no doubt be in a right state."

As the two disappeared around the corner, Amy crawled from her hiding place and grinned. "I never would have thought Karen's stammering would have come in handy!"

...

Amy was pacing the room, trying to look as anxious and worried as she could, when Karen and their Head of House climbed through the portrait hole. "Karen!"

Karen found herself wrapped in a bear hug by her best friend. "Good to see you too!"

McGonagall actually smiled. "Now that you have reunited after a night apart I insist you all get to bed this second. Thomas, make sure you take that potion when you're settled it bed."

Karen thanked her and McGonagall left. Karen grinned at Amy and said, "Nice acting skills."

"Thanks! Nice stammering, it came in handy."

"I can't help it! I stammer when I get nervous or scared!" Karen whined. Amy grinned and the two girls went up to bed for a few hours.

...

Amy got up, a bit pale with dark bags under her blue eyes. Her gaze drifted to Karen, and then the empty potion vial sitting on her bedside table. With a sigh she got dressed in her school robes and then violently shook Karen. The girl shot upright and blinked furiously. "What's the matter? Are we being robbed?"

"No, it's breakfast time and you were knocked out by that potion. I can't believe you took it..."

"It was a lovely sleep." Karen got dressed and the two girls left their dorms and joined the few students leaving the Common Room.

"McGonagall is going to know it's us..." Karen whispered nervously as more and more students poured towards the Great Hall.

"Ah, relax. No proof. And if the twins give up our names it'll be because they're just mad."

Roaring laughter could be heard coming from the Great Hall. Amy and Karen slipped inside and joined the crowd of laughing and jeering students.

Fred and George were tied up and placed on the Gryffindor table. The handkerchiefs had been removed and replaced with round apples. They were decorated with grapes, watermelon, bananas, apricots, cherries and dates. They looked like what Amy intended them to look like; two pigs on a platter.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh no..." Karen whispered and buried her head in her hands as McGonagall and Dumbledore and some other members of the staff pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

There was silence as the teachers took in the sight before them. Amy was satisfied to see Snape trying to hold back a smirk. McGonagall hastily untied the twins and they yanked the apples from their mouths, fuming and practically glowing bright red. They jumped off the table and scrambled from the Hall to get changed.

McGonagall surveyed the crowd with thinned lips and fiery eyes. "Well?" She demanded.

She was staring right at Karen, who had really only gone to get the fruit from the kitchens. Amy decided to take the rap. What are a few more detentions?

She waved her hand in the air. "My fault! I have a terrible temper, see, and I forget to take my daily amount of sugar and therefore can't be held accountable for my actions."

"OFFICE! NOW!"

"Oh...well it was worth a shot." Amy shuffled from the Hall, bowing and waving amidst tumultuous applause and cheers and whistles.

Karen shook her head and made a mental note to get Amy as many Chocolate Frogs as possible for taking the blame alone.

But Fred and George were definitely going to hex them into oblivion.

...

"That was certainly...creative." Filius said from his perch on a pile of cushions. He glanced at the twins from his spot on the High Table and caught the murderous glare they shot Karen. "I do hope they don't do anything rash..."

"Oh I don't know. If I had to spend who-knows-how-long tied up in the Great Hall with an apple stuffed in my mouth and covered in fruit, I'd probably do something rash." Pomona said thoughtfully. "I suppose Houston is getting an earful."

"That was a rather cruel prank," Albus said with a frown. "Maybe this little prank war of theirs is getting out of hand..."

"No!"

Filius, Pomona and Albus stared at Severus in amusement and surprise. Severus coughed and collected himself. "It's best just to let them get it out of their systems."

Pomona grinned. "Does that mean you won't punish her for striking Bole with lightning?"

"I couldn't punish her anyway because I didn't have any evidence...but I suppose her last little prank on the Weasley twins might remove any thought of punishment from my mind."

"Severus, you are a harsh man."

"Not as much as Minerva. I almost pity Houston. She'll be deaf by the time Minerva is done with her," Severus said with a slight smirk.

There was a blinding flash of light and a shout of surprise. The light cleared and everyone in the Hall stared.

Where Karen Thomas had once been was now a fluffy bunny rabbit. Hermione shrieked in shock and quickly picked Karen the Bunny up before she hopped away. Angelina and Katie started throwing pieces of food at the twins, despite their protests. Hermione was reprimanding Fred and George loudly, her face flushed with anger and cradling Karen the Bunny.

Albus sighed. "They did something rash."

"I can see that..." Filius muttered.

"I'll take care of it," Severus said with an odd gleam in his dark eyes as he swept from the table and headed straight for the twins.

Filius sighed wearily. "I'll go take care of Thomas...Miss Granger looks ready to tear off someone's head."

"Houston won't be happy when she hears of this..." Pomona mused aloud.

Albus took a long drink from his goblet. "Neither will Minerva."


	11. Stuck on Wood

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Stuck on Wood**

"What goes on in your mind child?" McGonagall demanded.

Amy sunk lower in her chair and sighed. "I don't think. My mind screamed revenge and that was the first idea that popped into my head." _It was the first idea that didn't involve the two getting maimed at least._

"Revenge is petty and unbecoming. I said before that I would not tolerate rivalries within my House and you have crossed the line."

"They threw me in the lake! I can't even swim!" Amy protested, completely forgetting her own rule on not tattling on others.

"Then they shall be punished as well. But what you did to Mister and Mister Weasley was harsh, degrading, cruel and humiliating. They will no doubt be teased about this for some time. You will serve detention with me for the remainder of the week and twenty points from Gryffindor."

Amy slipped so low in her chair that she could just barely see McGonagall over the oak desk. "Yes ma'am."

"It is time you and the twins set aside this ridiculous war and be civil towards one another. Dismissed."

The blonde stormed out of McGonagall's office and as she left she could hear her Head of House Flooing away. With a sigh she slumped down the corridors. She had already finished her detentions with Snape and now she had to deal with another week with McGonagall. "This sucks..."

"Miss Houston!"

Amy turned around to see tiny Professor Flitwick scurrying towards her. "Yes Professor?"

"Have you seen your Head of House recently?"

_Yeah. She just gave me the chewing out of a lifetime... _"She just Flooed away sir." She had had to Floo to Diagon Alley with her Grandma...it was not a pleasant experience.

It was then she noticed a rather small bunny curled up in his arms. The bunny was black and fuzzy and Amy grinned. "Aw! What a cute little bunny!"

Flitwick coughed. "Er..." Minerva was out for who-knows-how-long, and he simply wasn't as skilled in Transfiguration as she was. Dumbledore was in his office and he would take Thomas there if he had time. But he had a class to prepare for. "This is Miss Thomas."

The bunny was instantly snatched from his hands. Amy stared in shock at the bunny and realized that her Charms professor was right. The bunny had raven-coloured fur that greatly resembled Karen's hair, and there were even blue streaks. Those little eyes were a stunning green. "What happened?"

"Um...a little mishap is all." The last thing Flitwick wanted was to throw the Weasley twins in her wrath.

But Amy seemed to know who the culprit was. "Ooh...don't worry Karen. We will get you back to normal and then _they are going to get it!_"

Flitwick sighed as Amy took off down the corridor with Karen the Bunny in her arms. "I pity the twins right now..."

...

Amy sprinted down the corridor and ignored the calls of the portraits to slow down. Karen was held tightly in her arms as she ran. She had just gone past the Great Hall when she slid to a stop. She had no idea where the Headmasters office was!

"Amy!"

The blonde whirled around and sighed with relief when she spotted Hermione hurrying towards her. "I was looking everywhere for you! Professor Flitwick took Karen from me and Snape dragged off the twins and I had to take a Calming Draught and-"

"Slow down!" Amy ordered and bounced on the heels of her sneakers from agitation. "Where is the Headmasters office?"

"I'll show you," Hermione said and the two girls hurried along the corridors until they stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle. "You need a password though..."

"No need, Miss Granger."

Amy sighed with relief when Professor Dumbledore came towards them. "Sir! It's really good to see you! Karen got turned into a bunny and-"

"I witnessed the event at lunch," Dumbledore cut in. "Mister and Mister Weasley will be properly punished, I assure you. How about we step into my office and have a little chat." His blue eyes twinkled and Hermione took the hint. She nodded at both of them and started for the library. Dumbledore whispered a password and the gargoyle parted. Amy gaped at the twisting stairs that were revealed and hesitantly mounted them.

They entered Dumbledore's spectacular office. At least, it was spectacular to Amy. She stared in awe that the phoenix that rested by his desk. She had never seen a phoenix before...other than in books. She took a seat across from Dumbledore's desk. "Sir?"

Dumbledore nodded for her to continue. "Will you be able to help Karen?"

"I was a Transfiguration professor before I became Headmaster, so I'm sure I'll be able to be of service." His blue eyes sparkled at her.

Amy went pink and she gently placed Karen on the floor. She hopped about and Dumbledore took out his wand. He simply waved it and another flash of light occurred. Amy blinked through the haze and sighed in relief when Karen stumbled to her feet in human form.

"Okay...that was not a pleasant experience," she moaned and collapsed into the seat beside Amy.

"It is good to have you back Miss Thomas."

Karen blushed. "Thank you Professor."

"It was no trouble at all. Now that I have both of you here, I feel we have something to discuss, don't you?" Dumbledore peered at them over his half-moon glasses and Amy diverted her gaze to the wall while Karen stared avidly at the floor. "I do believe you know what I am referring to?"

"Yes sir," both girls chorused.

"I'm sure none of you will take offense when I say this idea was certainly yours Miss Houston."

"It was my idea, yes." Amy said softly. She realized that she may have overstepped some boundaries and would have felt terribly guilty if the twins hadn't turned Karen into a rabbit. "Karen was just a bystander."

"But I didn't talk you out of it, did I?" Karen asked, refusing to let her best friend take all the blame.

"You did, but I didn't listen."

"And why not?" Dumbledore asked.

"I thought they deserved it at the time," Amy muttered.

"Do you regret it now?"

Amy hesitated. She couldn't lie to her Headmaster now, could she? "I would feel guilty if they hadn't turned Karen into a rabbit."

"So you feel the need to defend your best friend and see justice done," Dumbledore finished the unspoken thought. "Does it make you feel better knowing that Professor Snape is handling the twins right now?"

A smirk crossed her face. "Just a little bit."

Dumbledore chuckled before appearing a bit sterner. "Jokes are good fun, but only when they're being used friendly and in good-nature. Not in cruelty and spite. May I ask why you did such a thing?"

"Well..." Amy decided that since she already tattled on them to McGonagall, she might as well tell her Headmaster. "They pushed me into the lake and I can't...swim."

"That is serious," Dumbledore mused. "I'm sure if you told the Weasley twins this they might not retaliate as harshly."

"I will sir."

"Good, good. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

...

Amy and Karen left Dumbledore's office snacking on lemon drops he had given them. "I wonder why he seemed so surprised when we said we would have some," Amy asked as she popped the yellow candy in her mouth.

"I don't know, but don't you find it weird that he didn't tell us to _stop _the pranking?"

"He might have forgotten, in which case I'm not going to remind him. I better find the twins and-ugh-apologize before they feed us to the Squid."

Karen wrinkled her nose. "I think that thing likes you to be honest."

"Really? Well that's good because I like him too."

"_Him_?"

Amy blinked. "Of course. Can't you tell?"

Karen decided not to press the issue as they descended lower into the dungeons. When they entered they saw Fred and George furiously scrubbing cauldrons with a smug Snape watching them. His black eyes swung to the door and he smirked. "I see Miss Thomas is back to normal. Although I think that overbite of hers is larger than usual."

Karen's hands flew to cover her mouth and she turned red. Amy gritted her teeth and said calmly, "I was wondering if I may apologize to Fred and George quickly."

Snape's eyebrows rose. "Oh really?"

"Yes sir."

Fred and George glared at them. Snape frowned suspiciously but nodded curtly. Amy stood in front of the twins and sighed. "I'm sorry. The prank I pulled was cruel and nasty. But I freaked when you shoved me in the lake because...I can't swim."

George's glare wavered. "Oh blimey..."

"It was scary and the Squid saved me. I just wanted to let you know so you don't chuck me back in the lake."

Fred scowled. "Oh alright. We're sorry for almost drowning you. But don't think you're going to get off easy."

"Is that a threat Mister Weasley?" Snape drawled and levelled the redhead with a stare. Fred glowered at the cauldrons and muttered, "No sir."

"Good. I would hate to have to take fifty more points from Gryffindor. Houston I think you've apologized enough. And for Merlin's sake put your hands down Thomas!"

Karen removed her hands from her mouth but kept her head down. Amy nodded and ushered Karen from the dungeons. When they were back on the main floor Karen asked, "So what are you going to do now?"

Amy smirked. "Who needs magic when you have Muggle tricks?"

The two girls entered Gryffindor Tower and went to their dorms. Amy rummaged around in her trunk and pulled out a tube of Super Glue. Karen stared at it in curiosity. "What does that do?"

"You'll see," Amy grinned and slipped the tube in her robe pocket. "We better get going to Defense Against the Dark Arts or-"

She had never seen Karen run that fast before.

...

Fred and George stumbled towards their next class. Snape had made them scrub cauldrons until lunch had ended and ordered them to come back after dinner. With aching knees and sore knuckles they stumbled towards Charms. "How are we going to get them back?"

Fred frowned in thought. "I say it's only fair we retaliate and give them what they deserve."

"But they apologized!"

"It's probably because Dumbledore told them to. Don't worry; I won't do anything water-based. I don't want her to drown." A wicked grin crossed his face. "We're just going to give them the scare of a lifetime."

...

Amy and Karen sat in the Great Hall and shovelled down roast beef and potatoes. "Are you sure about this?" Karen asked nervously.

"Sure! It's just a tame one."

"I meant how do you know that's where Fred and George are going to sit?"

Amy had slipped in the Hall early and smeared a coat of glue on the spots normally occupied by Fred and George. She had spread it thin so it wouldn't be noticeable when they went to sit down. "I'm sure they'll sit there," she said confidently.

The twins entered the Hall and shot a glare at the two girls. Amy smirked into her goblet when they sat exactly where she had put the glue. Karen shook her head. "You just got lucky...but you never told me what the glue did."

"It'll stick them to the bench so they can't get up." Amy explained.

"I really think we should reconsider..." George said worriedly.

"They'll be fine." Fred said dismissively. "Ugh...we've only been here five minutes and Snape's already beckoning." He shoved some food into his mouth and went to get up.

But he couldn't move.

He tried again. "I'm stuck!"

George looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"Try getting up!"

George went to get up but found he was stuck as well. He groaned and cast a glance to Amy. She smiled innocently at him and got up. Karen followed and the two left the Hall giggling madly. Fred grunted and pushed with all his might.

_Riiiiiiiiip!_

George had to rest his head on the table so Fred wouldn't see him laughing his head off. Fred turned a brilliant shade of red and covered his rear end, which now exposed his boxer shorts. A chunk of fabric was glued to the bench. He hastily booked it from the Hall and the crown went wild-even the Slytherins. The teachers just shook their heads.

George lifted his head and snorted in amusement. "Ron! Did you see that?"

His younger brother grinned. "Yup! And I'm never going to let him forget about it." He smirked. "How about you?"

"I won't let him forget about it either. And no, I'm not planning on doing that." George waved his hand wildly in the air. "I am in need of desperate assistance!"

"How desperate?" McGonagall called down. She had returned just before dinner and had heard of Karen's little mishap.

George sighed dramatically. "So desperate that I'll write an essay on the topic of your choice."

"How long?"

"Five thousand words," George bargained.

"Ten thousand!" McGonagall countered.

"Seven thousand!"

McGonagall smiled. "Deal." She got up and went to assist him while the teachers and students looked on in amusement.

"Maybe I should try that sometime..." Flitwick muttered. "How was your talk with Thomas and Houston?"

"Wonderful!" Albus said happily.

Pomona arched an eyebrow. "Why so enthusiastic?"

"They actually accepted my lemon drops!"

He was answered by a barrage of flying roast beef.


	12. Halloween in the Forest

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Edit: I redid this chapter because I completely forgot Portkeys couldn't be used on Hogwarts grounds unless done by the Headmaster. So I just fixed this up a bit.**

**Halloween in the Forest**

Halloween was most definitely Amy's favourite time of year. What could be better than scaring the wits out of your friends?

Scaring the wits out of a certain pair of twins.

"What exactly are we doing?" Karen asked nervously as her green eyes darted around the deserted corridor. She was expecting the twins to jump out from behind a statue wielding a chainsaw or something.

Amy grinned. "You know the Forbidden Forest?"

"The key word being forbidden, but yes," she said. Karen didn't like where this was going.

"What if we sent the twins there for a little bit?"

"Are you crazy? There are werewolves there! They could seriously get hurt!" Karen protested. They had entered the Gryffindor Common Room and Amy was looking around critically.

"They'll have their wands. I'm sure they'll be fine." Amy said dismissively and picked an abandoned book off of the table. "This is what we're going to do. I'm going to turn this into a Portkey using a nifty spell I found in one of the library books. Then I'm going to give it to the twins and we'll be free for a few hours."

Karen threw her hands in the air and tried coming up with a convincing argument. "But you can't create Portkeys within Hogwarts grounds! "

"Relax! I know what I'm doing." Amy said. "Fred and George will be going on that Hogsmeade trip and we're going with them."

"But we're only first years!" Karen protested.

Amy waved a hand dismissively and went through the portrait hole. Karen slumped and followed, her feet dragging against the floor.

"I am so getting expelled..."

...

"I _really _think we should reconsider." George said as he watched his twin rummage through his trunk. "They're only first years and it's the _Forbidden _Forest!"

Fred paused in his searching to throw a disappointed look over his shoulder. "You're chickening out!"

"No! Well...I just think we should pull off something that might not get them killed."

"You worry too much. They'll be fine and back before dinner." Fred finally found what he was looking for a pulled it out. It was an old Quaffle ball that had the material peeling off in some places. "Do you still have that spell?"

George nodded. "So we're going to turn this thing into a Portkey and have them transported to the Forbidden Forest?"

"I believe I was in the room when this was said," Fred said with a hint of annoyance. "Now stop being such a Mum and help me."

"But we can't create a Portkey on school-"

"I know that! We'll make it tomorrow in Hogsmeade. You will have the task of getting Houston and Thomas and bringing them to Honeydukes."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You can't be serious." Fred shook his head. "There's a perfect secret passage you can use!"

George was thrown off for a moment. "You're actually going to let me take those two through one of our secret passages?"

"I'm willing to make sacrifices. Just try to whisper the password, will you?"

"Oh yes. We are most definitely getting expelled..." George muttered as he reluctantly went to assist his brother.

...

"Are you sure about this?" Karen asked for the billionth time.

Amy let out an exasperated sigh and glared at her best friend. "If you ask me that question one more time I'm going to send _you _to the Forbidden Forest!"

The two girls were hanging around the Great Hall. A crowd of third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years were pouring through the front doors while a grumpy Argus checked each student off. They had yet to see the twins but Amy wasn't worrying.

"Is it just me, or is Mrs. Norris staring?" Amy asked.

Karen glanced at the cat that was indeed staring at them. "I think she's glaring actually. By the way, you have yet to fill me in on the plan on how we're getting into Hogsmeade."

"Well, I have some spare Polyjuice potion and thought-"

"Oi! Houston!"

Amy instantly got on her guard as George waltzed over to them. "What do you want Weasley?"

"Ah, don't be like that. Listen, I feel really bad for nearly drowning you and thought I'd sneak you into Hogsmeade."

Amy had a right to be suspicious. "I don't think so."

"I don't blame for not trusting me. I guess I thought I'd make it up to you by showing you Honeydukes..."

Amy blinked. "Honeydukes?"

"Yup. It's got every sweet and chocolate treat you can think of." George said casually.

Now, Amy knew going with George was a bad idea. But when the 'c' word was mentioned (chocolate) she simply lost all common sense. "Well...I guess it would be alright."

"Great! Follow me."

"Are you crazy? Fred might be-"Karen hissed, but was cut off by Amy.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, this is a lot easier than using the Polyjuice potion. And we're missing History of Magic for this!"

Karen turned wary eyes on George. "Don't you need to sign out?"

"Oh, I'll escort you there and then come back." George explained.

Karen was about to ask what he meant when they came upon a witch with a humpback. George whispered something and the hump opened. Amy's eyes widened and she cautiously stepped through. Karen followed, grunting when she hit the hard ground. George led them down the passage and helped them through a trap door. Amy stared at the basement or cellar or whatever room it was they entered. "Whoa..."

"Just walk through that door right there, but make sure no one sees you. I'll meet you inside after I get Fred."

The redhead left and the two girls opened the door carefully. They slipped casually into the crowd and smiled when they weren't caught. "This is so cool!" Amy breathed, looking at the piles of candy that was stacked throughout the shop.

"Do you have money?" Karen asked.

Amy dug in her pocket and removed some Galleons and Sickles. "Sweet! What do you want?"

"Just buy me a pack of Ice Mice," Karen said. She smiled when Amy giddily went throughout the store, snatching brightly coloured sweets and adding them to the growing pile in her arms. Maybe she forgot about the whole Portkey thing...

Amy came back to Karen with bags loaded with sweets. "This place is awesome!"

Karen arched an eyebrow. "The shop owner didn't question why a first year is in Hogsmeade?"

"He was too busy to notice I'm only eleven." Amy grinned.

At that moment Fred and George entered the shop. Fred snorted at the bags in Amy's hands. "Did you buy out the whole store?"

Amy frowned. "Okay, what's up? You're up to something, I know it!"

"Consider this a truce," Fred said nonchalantly. "Come on."

Amy shoved the bags in Karen's hands and removed a book from where she'd been hiding it under her robes. Karen bit her lip to quell a groan. The blonde held the book behind her back and murmured the spell under her breath.

Fred, meanwhile, was doing the same thing with the Quaffle he removed from his bag. The four kids walked behind Honeydukes and found themselves alone. _Perfect._

"Catch!" Fred called and threw the Quaffle in the air. Amy, caught off guard, dropped the book and both girls reached for the Quaffle at the same time.

"What the-?" Amy cried. She felt a jerk behind her navel and her blue eyes widened. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Then they were gone, leaving behind two bags of sweets.

"Did you see their faces?" Fred laughed. "I can't wait to see them when they get back."

"If they get back..." George muttered.

Fred looked shocked. "Don't talk like that! I made sure they weren't too far away from the school. Besides, it's midday. What could go wrong?"

George rolled his eyes and went up to the book on the ground. "They dropped something."

"Let me see," Fred said as he pushed past George and picked the book up. George took hold of one end and pulled a little so he could read the title. He suddenly felt a jerk behind his navel and he froze. "What the-?"

It seemed that Fred and Amy had the same idea.

...

"Those jerks!" Amy yelled furiously. She kicked at the leaves on the ground and punched the rough bark on the trees. "Those little punks!"

Karen sat on the ground and tried to keep her breathing steady. Being lost in the Forbidden Forest was one thing, but finding your way out before dark would be problematic considering both were horrible with directions. "Don't you have a map or something?"

"Oh, because I _always _carry a map around with me!" Amy snapped.

"Your sarcasm isn't helping our situation," Karen informed calmly. "So I suggest we start walking and try to find our way out of this place."

Amy sighed and nodded. The two girls shuffled through the Forest, the leaves crunching under their sneakers and sounding like gun shots in the silent air. "When I get my hands on those two, they are so dead!"

Karen decided to keep her mouth shut. She had a feeling she would need to save her energy.

...

"I can't believe it!" Fred roared, kicking up a cloud of dirt. "How did they have the same idea as us? And more importantly, how could we have fallen for it?"

George picked a leaf off of his school robe. "Well, how were we supposed to know that the book was a Portkey?"

"Please. Does Houston look like the type that reads a lot?"

"Now that's a bit harsh."

"I can't help it! We're stuck in this place with no idea how to get back to the castle!"

"Hmm. Yes, I think we could call this karma. I'm sure that's why Houston and Thomas are here as well. It's all one big dash of karma and I'm sure someone's having a good laugh somewhere."

Fred scowled. "You aren't helping!" He dug out his wand and tried the Four-Point spell. The wand jiggled for a moment before settling on a direction. "Let's get out of here!"

George shook his head and followed his twin as he crashed through trees and bushes. "I do believe we are in for a rough night."

...

Karen leaned against a tree in exhaustion. They had been walking for what seemed like hours and her feet were aching. Amy was swatting at the bugs that seemed attracted to her blonde hair and cursing rapidly. "Can't we send up sparks or something?"

"No! Do you want to get expelled?" Amy asked.

"I'd rather be expelled then spend the rest of my life in the forest."

"Now you're just being dramatic." Amy muttered. "Why can't you people have normal bugs like flies and mosquitoes?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Funny."

The two girls looked nervously at the setting sun. "Oh dear..."

The bushes rustled frantically and Amy stumbled back a few feet, waving her wand madly. Karen pulled hers out and paled. After a few agonizing seconds, two figures burst from the thicket-both with flaming red hair.

Fred and Amy eyed each for a millisecond before screaming, "YOU!" and lunging at each other. Karen hastily grabbed Amy by the waist while George tackled Fred to the ground. "I'll kill her!" Fred shouted, trying to grab the blonde's throat.

Amy scowled. "I'm going to feed you to the Giant Squid if we get back!"

"I'm going to turn you into a mouse and feed you to Mrs. Norris!"

"I'm going to turn you into a lemon drop and sneak you into Dumbledore's office!"

"That's disgusting! What's wrong with you?"

Karen cast a glance to the orange-red sky and took a deep breath. "SHUT UP!"

Silence fell upon the forest once more. "That's better. Look, we really can't blame each other considering we all had the intention to send the other pair into the Forbidden Forest. So right now we have to focus on _not _getting killed, _not _getting expelled and making it back to the castle."

"You make it sound easy..." Fred muttered. George slowly let go of him and he got to his feet, brushing himself off. Karen stepped away from Amy. The girl simmered for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"I suppose we'll have to work together to get out of this mess...fine. But after this, no more Portkeys."

"Agreed," three voices chorused. The foursome followed Fred's wand, occasional casting a glance at the darkening sky. Soon the forest was pitch black and Amy and Karen held their wands up high so they could see where they were going.

"Ya know, we could have been eating pumpkin pie and drinking pumpkin juice right about now," Amy muttered.

"That's not our fault!" George and Karen snapped. "We tried to tell you!"

Karen tripped over a root and crashed to the ground. "OUCH!"

"What's the matter?" Amy asked, holding her wand up to Karen.

The raven-haired girl rocked back and hissed with pain. "I think I twisted my ankle!"

Fred rubbed a hand down his face. "Fantastic. George, help her out. Amy needs to light the way."

Karen slipped her wand in the sleeve of her robe and balanced herself on one foot. George wrapped an arm around her waist and Karen slipped an arm around his shoulders. The pace was a bit slower, and Fred jumped at every noise that was made. Amy sighed. "Would you hold still? Your wand keeps jiggling!"

"Well sorry for being aware!" Fred snapped.

"That's not being aware, that's being a coward!"

"SHUT UP!" George and Karen snapped.

"MAKE ME!" Fred and Amy hollered back.

A deep, heavy breathing cut them off. Amy slowly peered up the narrow slop they had just picked their way down and paled. A large, grey wolf with glittering yellow eyes was bearing its fangs at them. "Oh crap..."

"Werewolf..." George breathed, tightening his grip on the frozen Karen and slowly backing up.

"It must have been tracking us..." Fred whispered faintly. His wand was gripped tightly in his hand and he was shaking. "Oh blimey..."

The wolf lunged, fangs flashing in the silver moonlight. Amy shoved Fred out of the way and the wolf tackled her to the ground instead. The paws pinned her shoulders to the ground and Amy shrieked. The wolf howled and went to bite her.

"_Stupefy!"_

The spell missed the wolf and crashed into a nearby tree in a flash of red light. It did startle the wolf enough for it to scramble backwards, snarling. Amy got shakily to her feet and held out her wand. "Get out of here!" Amy ordered.

George looked torn, but knew Karen would be in great danger if she stayed with a twisted ankle. The two moved through the trees. The wolf tried to go after them by Amy blocked its path and aimed another Stunning spell.

The wolf fell to the ground and the two wasted no time. Fred casted a hasty Body-Bind Curse and took off after Amy, weaving through the trees and nearly smacking into a terrified-looking George. Karen moaned with relief when she saw the two of them. "Can we please get out of here?"

"Yeah, those spells we cast won't last very long," Fred muttered.

Amy squinted through the dark and gasped. "I think I see the castle!"

Sure enough, off into the distance was the outline of Hogwarts, nothing but a shadow in the night sky.

George scooped Karen up bridal-style and the four sprinted, leaping over roots and kicking up dirt and leaves. The howl of a wolf only spurred them to go faster.

They crashed through the last set of trees and collapsed on the soft grass. Karen cried with relief at seeing the magnificent castle and Amy took deep breathes to calm the pounding of her heart.

"I'll take Karen to Madam Pomfrey," George offered and helped Karen stand again.

"What will you tell her?" Amy asked.

"I guess I'll say I found her moaning in the Common Room and gave her a hand." George shrugged. "I don't think she'll believe it though. After all, someone ought to have reported four missing Gryffindors by now."

Amy ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Maybe I should start pre-packing my bags..."

"Mum is going to kill us..." Fred mumbled. "Next time, we won't make the Portkeys transport so far away from the castle."

"You mean there won't be any Portkeys at all, right?" Amy asked threateningly.

"Right! Right!" Fred said quickly. "No more Portkeys. Forgot about that..."

Karen snorted and the four set off for the castle. Fred and Amy hung back and an awkward silence hung in the air. "Er...thanks for saving me from getting tackled by that werewolf..." Fred murmured.

"It was nothing. Thanks for getting it off of me."

"No problem."

**Sorry it took so long to get this out! I had some bumps to overcome :P Review please!**

**Portkeys can be used in Hogsmeade, right?**


	13. Sentencing

**I do not own Harry Potter. Yup, this is the last chapter. I'm afraid I'm running out of prank ideas :\ Don't fret, they're might be a sequel (not right away mind you) and thanks for your reviews!**

**Sentencing **

Minerva McGonagall liked to be calm and collected. But it was hard to stay calm when one of her Gryffindors informed her that four students were missing. There was even more cause for worry when those four students were the school's greatest pranksters.

Albus and a few other teachers were searching the grounds, and while Minerva wanted to join those searching Albus thought it would be best for her to stay behind in case they showed up. So now she was pacing the Common Room, casting a hopeful glance every so often towards the portrait hole.

But instead of four students entering the Common Room, a silvery phoenix did instead. Albus' Patronus stopped in front of her, and the Headmaster's voice said, "We have found them. They are currently resting in the hospital wing."

Relief flowed through her and she hurried from the Common Room and towards the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was inspecting Karen's ankle and the other three were lying in cots. "But Madam Pomfrey, we're fine!" George protested. "Well, Karen isn't, but the rest of us are!"

"If you're so fine, then why are you pale and shaking like a leaf?" Pomfrey asked sharply, frowning at him.

"I...have a cold?" George tried, knowing it wouldn't work. Pomfrey snorted and turned back to Karen and set about healing her ankle.

"What happened?" Minerva asked, glancing at the Headmaster.

"Filius and I found the four of them stumbling towards the castle. We didn't get an explanation, but it is obvious they've had a nasty fright." Albus said, staring at the four Gryffindors. "I believe it's time we get some answers, wouldn't you agree?"

Amy looked at the wall and Fred and George avoided those blue eyes, which was now devoid of the normal twinkle. No sound came except for the occasionally moan of pain from Karen. Finally, Fred spoke up. "George and I went off to Hogsmeade and Amy and Karen decided to follow. We saw them in Hogsmeade and pulled a prank on them."

"They tried shoving us in the Shrieking Shack, but it backfired on them and we _all _got trapped in the Shack. Fred and I wanted to explore so we dragged George and Karen along with us. It wasn't until Karen tripped and sprained her ankle that we decided to come back." Amy finished.

"And how did you and Miss Thomas manage to sneak into Hogsmeade?" Albus asked softly.

"Polyjuice potion," Amy muttered.

"And whose hair did you take?"

Silence followed. Amy did not know many third years, and was planning on simply plucking a hair from some random upper year student that was intending on staying behind. Amy finally sighed. "I don't know. Just some random kid."

"Would you like to tell the truth now?" Minerva asked sharply. "You might as well."

It was Fred's turn to sigh. "We...were lost in the Forbidden Forest."

"You _what_?" Minerva asked in shock.

"We were lost in the Forbidden Forest! We were going to play a prank on Amy and Karen by creating a Portkey in Hogsmeade and sending them to the Forest. George snuck them out and brought them to Honeydukes and then we used the Portkey. But it turns out they had the same idea and then _we _got sent to the Forbidden Forest." Fred explained.

"No one saw you?" Minerva asked.

George shook his head. "We made sure we were alone..."

"I hope you realize how serious this is," Albus said. "Four students out after curfew, two first years sneaking into Hogsmeade with the aid of a third year, creation of Portkeys without permission and being in the Forbidden Forest."

"We know, we're expelled," four voices muttered.

"A punishment you deserve! You could have been killed!" Minerva snapped.

"We almost were..." Amy muttered before clapping a hand over her mouth. "I mean-"

"Miss Houston..." Minerva said sternly.

"Nice going, Houston." Fred scowled.

"We were attacked by a werewolf, okay?" Amy cried. "It was no picnic either!"

Pomfrey let out a little shriek and hurriedly began examining Karen once more. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Did any of you get bitten?" Albus asked sharply.

"No! Well...it pinned me to the ground but Fred got it off me and then we ran like heck."

Pomfrey then rushed over to Amy's cot and began looking her over. "I see no scratch marks. You kids are unbelievably lucky."

"And foolish!" Minerva yelled. "I told you I wanted no rivalries within my House! And it nearly got you killed!"

"We're really sorry," Karen said. "We know it's our fault and we deserve to be expelled!"

"I will be sending a letter to Molly Weasley, your Grandmother and your parents Miss Thomas. I'm afraid I will also notify the school governors about this. When Madam Pomfrey sees you are fit to return to your dorms, you shall be confined there until further notice. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

...

"This reeks," Amy muttered, staring at the ceiling and sprawled on her back on her comfy bed.

"It's our own fault," Karen said firmly. "We deserve whatever punishment we're going to get."

"I know! I've never seen Dumbledore so disappointed...it makes me feel bad."

"I know what you mean. But he sent lemon drops up with our breakfast, doesn't that mean something?" Karen asked hopefully.

At that moment a piece of parchment zoomed into their room. Amy unfurled it and read aloud, "Mum just sent us a Howler and we've gone deaf. I don't think we'll be getting any Christmas presents this year."

She picked up her quill and wrote back, "Well, my Gran hasn't sent anything yet. I'm sure she's waiting in her little cottage for me to walk through the door with my bags and then start screaming at me. I'm certain my Christmas will be cancelled as well."

Karen rolled her green eyes and snatched the quill from Amy's hand. "Please. My parents are going to disown me. Or at least cut me off from their fortune."

Amy sent the note whizzing back to the Weasley twins. They had been writing to each other all morning and only stopped when some House Elves popped in with breakfast. At least they weren't being starved.

_It seems we're all in for it when we get sent home. - Weasley twins_

**How come you have to say when we get sent home? Why not if we get sent home? –Amy and Karen**

_Are you mad? Of course we're getting sent home! Dumbledore may be fair and a bit lenient with some things, but we crossed the line. –Weasley twins_

**He sent up lemon drops. Doesn't that mean something? –Karen**

_Not really. You two are the only ones who'll eat those sour things. –Weasley twins_

**I think I hear someone coming! –Amy**

_Looks like its sentencing time. –Fred_

Amy crumpled up the piece of parchment and stuffed it under her pillow. Minerva McGonagall motioned for them to follow and they did. The Weasley twins came down after Dumbledore and the four kids sat on the couch, nervously twisting their hands.

"After a long discussion with the school governors and some members of the Ministry, we have decided-"

_Here it comes... _Amy thought wearily.

"...that the four of you will be suspended for three weeks. When you return, you will spend the rest of the year in evening detention with Professor Snape. You will also do double the homework amount while you are suspended and write a three-foot essay on why rules must be obeyed."

"We're not getting expelled?" George asked in disbelief.

"You've learned your lesson and I have faith that you will not do something foolish like this again. And I daresay that this little incident has resolved any issues between the four of you." The twinkle in his blue eyes was back.

Amy was relieved at not getting expelled, but the workload ahead was something she dreaded. "Thanks a million! Um...when are we getting shipped home?"

"You will pack some of your belongings and board the train in three hours." Minerva said. "And when I see you in three weeks, you will be civil, correct?"

"Correct!" The four kids chorused.

...

The scarlet engine rushed past the country side and the castle soon became a shadow in the distance. Instead of taking separate compartments, the Weasley twins and Amy and Karen were sitting in the same compartment.

"And to think, it only took near-death by a werewolf to get us to get along," Amy mused, dealing out a deck of cards.

George rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Karen and I tried to talk sense into the both of you. But no, you're just too stubborn."

"At least my ankle doesn't hurt anymore," Karen said, twirling her healed ankle around. "Good thing too, because when I get home my parents are going to start piling chores on me."

Amy arched an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be a good thing if your ankle was still sore then? So you wouldn't have to do anything?"

"Please. My parents would tell me it's my own fault and make me do chores anyway. And all that homework the teachers gave us..."

Amy cast a glance at the heavy book bag shoved in the corner and sighed. "My Grandma is probably going to watch me like a hawk. The next three weeks will be eat, work, sleep."

"Can we trade places?" Fred asked. "I'm sure Mum is digging our graves as we speak."

"Now that's an exaggeration," George said. "Mum is probably going to cut back out food intake, clean out our room of everything fun and chain us to our bedroom desks. I don't think she'll kill us."

"I wish you luck." Amy finished dealing out the cards and said, "Do you know how to play Crazy Eights?"

"Vaguely. I think Dad explained some of the rules to us." Fred picked up his cards and shuffled through. "You know, you played some pretty amazing pranks over the past three months."

"You guys did too. Although I think Karen and I got more blows in," Amy said casually, her lips twitching.

Fred rolled his eyes. "We'll tally up the prank count later. What if, when we get back to school in three weeks, we joined forces and became the ultimate pranking group?"

Karen and George paled. "I don't think-"

"That's an awesome idea!" Amy exclaimed. "Just think of the chaos we can cause!"

"The possibilities are endless," Fred agreed with a grin.

Karen sighed. "At least they're working _with _each other instead of _against _each other."

"Amen to that," George muttered.

**I want to thank you all for the reviews and support. I really appreciate it :)**

**Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
